Psyfoam's Return: Legend of the Energy Crystals
by Reda
Summary: The sequel to The Horror of Emptiness. Unanswered questions begin to make sense, yet new mysteries arrive with understanding of old legends.
1. Prologue

Reda: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

-

**Prologue:**

The area was lighter than he'd imagined; there were even spirits relaxing and having fun! This was supposed to be hell! Why were people having _fun_? Two warriors appeared over the hill; they looked evil and just as annoyed as he was. He smirked. Maybe he could get this to work out after all.

"Excuse me, fine villains, but I was wondering if you would do anything to get out of here..." He said, bowing to them only as a trick.

The changeling creature tried to kick him out of the way, saying, "Don't play with us; there's no way out of here; that stupid monkey makes sure of it," but he held fast, rising from his bow with a smirk.

"By 'stupid monkey' I assume you mean Goku, and if that's true you must be Frieza."

An oversized bug-looking villain spoke up next, "How do you know, Goku; did he kill you or something?"

He smirked, "No, he was not the one to kill me; I was killed by a fusion discovery by the name of Vree. I know Goku, because he was my slave before my death, and it was I that caused him to give up on fighting."

Frieza and Cell took a step back. "Who _are _you?" Frieza asked him.

His black cloak waved behind him and his fluorescent eyes sparkled full of evil. "I am Psyfoam, the greatest being ever created. I am far older than any being alive, yet an ancient fusion has destroyed me."

"All right, Psyfoam. What do you want?" Cell asked, acting bored.

Psyfoam smirked. "I know how to get out of here, but I cannot pull it off by myself no matter how strong I am."

"You know how to get out of here?" Frieza questioned.

Psyfoam nodded, "And I have the power, but I need two beings to aid me: one to hold one side of the gate I will make, the other to jump to any planet you want to create the other side of the gate."

Frieza and Cell looked at each other. "How do you feel about going to Earth?" Frieza asked.

Psyfoam didn't even try to hold back his grin. "Perfect choice, but when we get there _I _will handle the two new Saiyans, Vee and Reda."

Cell nodded. "Deal."

--

Supreme Kai dropped the book he was reading and stood up, getting the attention of his elder Kai. "What is it?"

"Someone's broken loose from hell!" Supreme Kai shouted. "And they're heading for Earth! I've got to warn Vee and Reda!"

"Now hold on there just a minute," Old Kai demanded, staring at the younger Kai. "Don't go rushing off to Earth just yet."

Supreme Kai looked down at his elder in confusion. "But why?"

"Sit back down and we'll go through the situation slowly so you don't go barging in without enough information. This younger generation _always_ wants to rush through _everything_!" The elder complained to himself.

The younger Kai sat back down in front of Old Kai, looking quite obvious to hurry up. "What do I have to do besides warn them?" He blinked.

The elder Kai replied, "First of all, do you know who it is that has broken free? That information alone could be of some help."

"No..."

"Then find out!"

Supreme Kai sighed and then concentrated on his telepathic link. _King Yemma, who exactly has just broken free?_

_ Huh? Oh! Supreme Kai! It's chaos down here, so please excuse me. Um...I believe it's now three beings: Frieza, Cell, and Psyfoam._

Supreme Kai winced, "No...not him..." _Thank you, Yemma. Try to keep the chaos level down as best as possible._

_ Humph! Easy for you to say!_

"Now, who is it?" Old Kai asked.

Supreme Kai sighed, "Frieza, Cell, and..." Here he cringed, "Psyfoam."

The elder crossed his arms and went into deep thought. "Hmm...So, Psyfoam's loose?"

"Yes, sir."

"How was he dead in the first place? Last thing I heard of him was that he was trapped in Empty Space."

Supreme Kai didn't improve his anxious, worried tone, "Vee and Reda fused into Vree, who defeated him."

"You mean there's actually a warrior that can defeat Psyfoam? I thought he was impossible to kill!" Old Kai exclaimed.

"Uh...Great Elder, what do you mean by that?"

Old Kai glared at him, "Did I never tell you who created Psyfoam?" The younger Kai shook his head, and then let a really worried expression come across his face. "I was at the command of his creation; we made him so pure and perfect he was going to give us a break from saving the universe. But...then Psyfoam found his way to Empty Space; we had blocked up the connection between Empty Space and the real world to stop people from teleporting there to take advantage of the timeless area. But...Psyfoam was so perfect he found a way around the block and got himself trapped where not even the power of all of us Kais at once could get him out.

"So, what's the big worry about beating him if Vee and Reda's fusion took care of Psyfoam last time? Why not just get them to fuse again?"

Supreme Kai sighed, "It's not that simple. It's the Backwards Fusion they used to make Vree, and in order to accomplish that they have to be thinking the _exact _same thoughts...and be _exactly _mirror opposites. And they _never _think exactly alike. Is there any way to beat Psyfoam, any weakness he might have?"

Old Kai shook his head, "We must do research. (A/N: Vee says to think about Uncle on Jackie Chan Adventures...don't ask me.) In the meantime, you should explore the universe for information about a dark, cloaked being. Even when he was good, Psyfoam loved the color black. Heh, he was like a son to me. Stupid idiot! I always told him to watch himself when he explored random teleportation!" He shouted, and then got up and stomped off.

Supreme Kai stood up and sighed. _Maybe I can find someone on Grand Kai's planet that would remember something helpful..."_


	2. It's a New Day

Reda: Oh look, I own Dragonball Z now.

Vee: What? Reda!

Reda: Fine then, I _don't _own Dragonball Z! Happy?

Vee: Yes, but I'm still confused. Where'd everybody go?

Reda: Vee, after the celebration, everyone went back to his or her normal lives, I made my house, and then we began telling the story to everyone else. Is your memory so bad that I must repeat what _just_ happened?

Vee: But...why are you writing more? We beat Psyfoam! Psyfoam's dead!

Reda: That may be true, but...

Vee: Oh here we go with the "What if" again. Reda, you said so yourself that "what if" saying gets annoying!

Reda: True, but that doesn't mean it's not possible.

Vee: So? How are you going to write more if it hasn't happened yet?

Reda: Well, for your information, I do much more in my spare time then write. I invent things too!

Vee: (Bored) What did you invent this time?

Reda: (Beaming) A computer that writes out what's happening to whatever person I want, and will put whatever is happening to that person or persons in story format.

Vee: Wow. I'm actually impressed with that. Why?

Reda: So now our audience won't know if we survive or not, because we won't be talking!

Vee: (Blinks) Yeah...that was a little problem...

Reda: And...People won't be giving away important details before it's time. (Glares at Vee)

Vee: Ahem. I'm leaving now. You don't need me anymore, so I'll just go train like I always do.

Reda: Fine then! (Vee leaves) I'll just listen to some _calming_ music.

--

Chapter One: It's A New Day

_It's a new day,_

_ But it all feels old._

_ It's a good life._

_ That's what I'm told._

The CD blared out the favorite rock tune while Reda fell on her bed, trying to relax. There was nothing to worry about, nothing at all. She was just prepared for the unlikely, which rarely happened. It showed how bored she was. Even though this Earthling music was "tight" she still missed some things about her old home, her old life before Psyfoam. And she still wondered who had created Psyfoam exactly and why the hell he got lost in Empty Space. If he got lost there, wouldn't he have been able to get back out? She almost wished Psyfoam had not died, so she could ask him that one day. Still, legends weren't always what they appeared to be. Psyfoam may have been a legend himself, had the stupid moron not turned evil, not taken that wrong turn to Empty Space.

_But everything, it all just feels the same..._

She needed to see for herself that everything was still the same-old-same-old on Earth. After all, it was on a day similar to this that Frieza had arrived to destroy the Saiyan planet and Psyfoam had ruined her and Vee's lives forever. Well, not everything had turned out so horrible. She had survived Frieza's attack for one, and she had become one of the best Saiyans alive. Of course, she was like that _before_ Psyfoam ever came. She sighed as she reached for the television remote and sat up on her bed to watch the news. Her CD still blaring, Reda watched the reporter go through the same old boring news program, and she blew out a sigh of somewhat relief. Psyfoam wasn't coming back; she could enjoy her music in peace.

Just before she could turn it off, the "Breaking News" symbol flashed and the camera instantly turned to a normal looking city, except for one thing: the dead Earthlings on the ground. Reda's tail instinctively wrapped around her waist as she tuned her music out and concentrated on what the reporter had to say. But that was not the first thing she heard.

"Revenge truthfully does taste sweet," a deep, voice said just as the reporter and news cameraman screamed out in harsh, cold cries of terror.

Reda heard laughing and then the screen turned to fuzz. "No, it couldn't be..."

She immediately flipped the channel to the most reliable news station she could think of, and then she grimaced. There were three beings standing amid rubble, dead bodies, and ashes. She recognized two by description, but the other one she knew personally. Reda shivered, her tail squeezing tighter.

Psyfoam was back.

--

Trunks stared out of his window. This was his only place of solitude, even in this huge horse. Downstairs, his father trained and his mother relaxed, doing whatever it was she did. In his room, Trunks was at peace. His sword was propped up in the corner, ready if needed. Although Psyfoam was gone, there was always the chance that another more powerful enemy would appear, even though it would not be good and almost impossible, considering how strong Psyfoam was.

Reda and Vee couldn't always be counted on to fuse, especially since it counted on luck. And only Reda, Vee, and Goku could transform to Special Saiyans, and only that if the _one_ person they cared for most was in trouble. Trunks wasn't even a part of that. From what he understood, Goku transformed for Chi-Chi, Vee transformed for Pan, and Reda for Goku. Sure, he could understand why Reda loved Goku more than him, but..._why_? Why _didn't_ she transform for him?

"Vegeta! Trunks! I think you'd better come see this!"

Trunks blinked out of his thoughts as he spun around at Bulma's screeching suggestion. His face hardened as he grabbed his sword and sheath and walked out of the room. That new enemy had arrived, but this time he was prepared. Trunks prepared himself for the worst when he got downstairs. There was no telling what he'd find on the news station. There never was. But, that was the beauty of surprise, of meeting your enemy for the first time on that empty battlefield, of having your friends counting on you, cheering, pleading for you to win. That was how he imagined being the hero, but with Goku here, he never got that. It was always, "Goku's the hero. We have to protect him because he protected us and because he's the only one that can save us." Bah. Trunks was beginning to understand why his father held so much resentment for Goku. If any one of the Z warriors, even Reda, had to choose between Goku and someone else...and the one they chose was spared death...they'd choose Goku.

Trunks gripped his sword tighter, a new plan in mind, a stray thought becoming full, but before he even stepped off of the last stair step a large explosion rocked the house, Trunks had just enough time to look around in shock, and then he was buried in a pile of rubble from the several stories above him. He heard his mother's scream and his heart skipped a beat when Bulma cut off in a blood-curdling shriek. Trunks called on his strength and forced himself to his feet, hearing the rubble clatter to the ground around him. He could feel the heat of burning buildings, he could hear the terrified cries in crowds of panicked people, but what he saw when he opened his eyes made his blood turn to ice because of absolute, pure terror.

"Well, well, well, Trunks survived the explosion after all," the evil being of his nightmares chuckled. "Your mother wasn't as lucky."

Trunks followed Psyfoam's gaze, his mouth opening wide at the sight of his mother's cold, deathful stare. Vegeta was holding her in his arms, but she lay limp, unmoving. Vegeta's gaze was concentrated fully on Psyfoam, although his arms and legs trembled, something Trunks had never seen.

"You...bastard," his father whispered.

Psyfoam grinned, his eyes flashing between ten different colors. Fire from destroyed buildings flared behind his dark black cloak, which moved with the hot breeze. "You are a strange monkey, Vegeta. While she was alive you either ignored Bulma or treated her like some kind of servant girl. Now that she's dead you let everyone know you care." Vegeta's eyebrows were twitching with anger, but his eyes were staring at Bulma, liquid forming in them. "I might bring her back if you help me extract my revenge."

Trunks stared at his father when Vegeta didn't answer right away. _Come on, Dad, you shouldn't even have to think about this one. _But the look on Vegeta's face told Trunks how much thought his father was putting into this. He had heard once that when someone lost someone special that person could go mad with sad, mourning regret; they could lose themselves completely and not even think the same, especially if they witnessed their loved ones demise. But...Vegeta wasn't one to go mad. _Father, please don't say yes._

"Trunks, you stay out of this," Psyfoam commanded, suddenly next to Trunks, a sly grin plastered on his face. "This is not your decision to make. Vegeta, we don't have all day."

Trunks moved his head to look at his father; his peripheral vision kept Psyfoam in check, and his right hand remained ready to draw his sword at need. The Saiyan Prince appeared to be ignoring all else around him when he kneeled down, placed Bulma's dead body amidst the rubble, and muttered something in Saiyan. Trunks smiled when his father stood back up and cast the evil being a vengeful glare.

"You fuckin' bastard! This time you've gone too far! I'll never join you because you'd ask me to kill Reda, Vee, or Kakarot. Kakarot has made himself defenseless and both Reda and Vee are needed to call on Vree, who is the only one among us that can kill you." Vegeta smirked, bringing his arms down and going Super Saiyan 3 in a flash—it was clear he had spent a lot of time training. "Hell, I might not be able to kill you, but I sure am going to make sure I mess you up good!"

Trunks blinked; his father was serious, even if he knew that Psyfoam was pretty much unbeatable, which was proved by the evil being's laugh. "You sure have changed from what I remember, Vegeta." His grin showed his evil. "I don't have time for you; I have revenge to accomplish."

_Revenge on whom? And how? _Trunks spun around quickly as the answer leaped into his thoughts. A bead of sweat formed and dripped down his face when he felt his sword vibrate in his hands. Luckily, Psyfoam wasn't putting enough power behind his punch to break the clear metal. _Reda and Vee...that's who. And he must know about Reda and me or why else would he come here? _Trunks gulped, feeling a harsh pain in his gut in the next second.

In a hard, quick flash his sword was snatched right out of his hands and he stood there watching Psyfoam's tails come out from the sides of his cloak. He jumped up as if in slow motion, but the black tails went whooshing by his ears in the air and he knew he was caught. In another blink Trunks was sweating heavily as he stared up into the dreadful fluorescent eyes of his worst nightmare, hardly able to breathe at all, hanging with his feet 3ft. above the ground. The pain in his stomach turned into nervous butterflies.

_This is the end, as I know it. Oh Dende, Reda don't get trapped because of me. Please don't come here alone._

Psyfoam's grin sent a shiver down his back. "Trunks, she's already on her way."

--

Reda: (running toward West City) Trunks! I can feel it...Trunks is losing energy fast. Psyfoam, you bastard! Leave Trunks out of...Wait...(Concentrates) I feel Trunks, Vegeta, and Psyfoam. Where'd the other two go? It was Frieza and Cell, but where...(Suddenly stops, turns around and looks with worried, frightened eyes in the opposite direction). Goku!

(A/N: I beg for reviews now, lol!)


	3. All of Me

(A/N: All right, here's how I'll do this. Since the characters are actually experiencing this now, that gets rid of the character conversation. _But _I'm going to try a new idea where I'll put a song clip before the chapter and like last chapter...I'll hang you with suspense with the exact thoughts of what's going through their heads—like I did with Reda; she left a cliffhanger for you. Anyway, that's how I'll do this. If anyone has a song suggestion—or a clip—tell me, give me a place where I can download and listen to the song, and I'll decide whether I want it or not. Okay? Thanks people. Oh yeah! I don't own Dragon Ball Z. . .)

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I'd held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...

All of me.

Chapter Two: All of me

The day was peaceful enough. Birds sang outside. Squirrels chattered as they gathered acorns. Even the dinosaurs in the mountains weren't fighting today; everything was normal and peaceful. At least, that's what Goku _thought_ as he came down the stairs to give Chi-Chi a happy smile.

When he reached the living room, Goten and Chi-Chi were staring at the news broadcast on television. Chi-Chi was biting her nails to shreds, and her pale face said something was up. Goten had his fists clenched, his eyebrows lowered, his feet set in an attack position; he was ready to punch something. But the form was all wrong. His upper body was clear and open to attack; even if Goten was ready to attack, he was not ready to defend, and Goku had learned years ago that you needed to be ready for both if you wanted to survive _any_ fight.

Even though Goten was wearing a nice pair of training clothes, Goku was not. He strode across the floor, getting behind his son. He heard the surprise sound Goten made as he reached out and put his son's hands in the correct position and moved his legs so that they could kick out fast and easy if necessary. Even as he did this, Goku felt a tremendous empty place grow in his heart. He had given up fighting. It was for the better. So why couldn't he just get over it?

"Dad? Don't look at the television," Goten said, his voice trembling.

Goku faked a small laugh. "Why? What could possibly be that bad..." The color drained from his face as he did exactly what his son warned him against. "Psyfoam..."

He took a step back when the television appeared to glow. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong. Suddenly, he was surrounded in blackness, the last thing he remembered being taking one step too many and tripping over something to land hard on the tile floor. Now, a pair of fluorescent eyes glared at him from the blackness; he knew and hated those eyes; they haunted every single one of his darkness nightmares.

Then, just like in his nightmares a voice spoke to him. "I'm back, Goku, and you are mine. You always were mine, from the day you showed your talent...and you always will be mine."

"No! I'm done fighting; it's over, Psyfoam! You can't use me anymore!" Goku sounded unsure, even to himself. _Fuck you, Psyfoam. I hate you. It's all your fault!_

No wonder the voice laughed, "Goku, Goku, Goku, just because you gave up does not mean it's over. Remember, it's never over."

Goku felt himself trembling all over; he was scared stiff to be true; Psyfoam was telling the truth, as much as he hated admitting it. "Just leave me alone. I'm tired of it all. I can't take it anymore..." He sounded so unsure himself, and that empty spot just kept growing; he was missing something, something of real importance.

"Goku, you're not the only one that I want revenge on. In fact, _I _don't want revenge on you at all, but I do know one person that does. Two have escaped from hell with me, Goku; they are both gifted with my power. One wants revenge on you, the other on Gohan."

"Who?"

"Oh come on, who is the one enemy you know of that despises you because you were just a stupid monkey. And who is the only enemy that Gohan ever killed?"

Goku opened both eyes and shot up, feeling a wet rag fall to his lap. "Oh, Goku! Thank goodness you're all right," Chi-Chi said, hugging him. Suddenly, she slapped him across the cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Uh...Sorry, Chi-Chi," Goku said with apology; he'd never understand her; women were so complicated. He lowered his eyebrows and looked straight at his son. "Goten, you have to warn your brother."

"About what, Dad?"

"Cell's coming back, and he's got Psyfoam's power." _Hopefully, he's not already there. _Goku would never be able to live with himself if something happened to either one of his sons.

Goten nodded, his eye serious. "I'm gone; be careful, Dad. I have a feeling you're hiding something from me."

Goku laughed and shook his head. "Now why would I do that?"

His son sighed as he walked out of the house, his muffled voice leaving quite an imprint. "I don't know, Dad. You've been acting kind of strange lately. I don't know what to think; you're not the same."

_I can't be the same, Goten. Every time I fight, I feel like some greater force is using my power. And against Psyfoam...I just can't; he _uses_ me! _That was the truth; that was the real reason he had quit. It could only go so far before his power was used against himself. For years he had worried about that, but now that he'd identified the person using his powers as Psyfoam, he wouldn't fight at all. Every increase of power he experienced made Psyfoam twice as powerful. They were connected in some strange, weird way; if his power increased, Psyfoam's power increased. So, he couldn't train anymore, which meant he couldn't fight. It was for the good of everyone.

"Goku, Cell's not the only one that Psyfoam brought back, is he?" Chi-Chi sounded worried, caressing the cheek she had slapped just a moment ago.

Something clicked in his mind and Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and ran out of the house, dragging his wife behind him. The morning mist was still in the air, but the smell of burning leaves was greater. Chi-Chi gasped and Goku slowed as he reached the burning forest. He could hear the cries of all the innocent animals getting trapped or losing their homes. _It's not fair; they don't deserve this._

He spun around, his eyes full of rage and anger as the helpless, innocent cries of all the forest animals moaned together. "Frieza! That's going too far!"

Chi-Chi's gasp was plainly audible, but then her voice came back, strong and angry as she stamped over to the blue changeling standing just outside the now burning ruins of her house. "So _you're_ Frieza! I've heard stories about you, and I can say...hey, wait a minute. Aren't you dead?" The sudden change of his wife's mood, right in front of Frieza, made a large sweat drop form on the side of Goku's head.

Frieza seemed annoyed that Chi-Chi was standing in his way, but a smirk crossed his ugly face all the same. "So, this is your mate, you stupid Saiyan monkey? Charming to say the least."

"Well, I never!" Chi-Chi got ready to enjoy one of her mad-spells, but Frieza had other plans. He cut her off with a quick swipe of his tail and then connected eyes with Goku.

"It appears we meet again, Saiyan," Frieza said with that mocking voice of his.

Goku lowered his eyebrows and put on his game face. There was no reason to let Frieza know he had quit fighting. So, he matched the flaring red gaze without the slightest tremble. "It appears that way."

Chi-Chi got up from where she had been pushed to the ground. "What is your problem? Just because you _used_ to be a terror of the galaxy gives you no right to push _me _around."

The careless, red gaze in Frieza's eyes as he moved his red eyeballs to look at Chi-Chi made Goku's own eyeballs shake with sudden fear when he realized Frieza's intention. "No...don't do it, Frieza!"

His scream was cut off as a sudden, violent explosion rocked the ground. Goku was forced to put his arms in front of his face and close his eyes. The dirt, dust, smoke, and other debris filled the air and scratched against his skin, the wind brushing though his clothes. What frightened him the most was the fact that he couldn't hear Chi-Chi's scream. That either meant the explosion had made him deaf or Chi-Chi was no more; he was really hoping for the former.

But when he heard Frieza's laugh, his hopes were shattered. Goku still held onto his diminishing hope, though. Chi-Chi was a brave woman; she could have dodged that blast and never made a sound. She had stood up against him in the World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago, and she had shown several other acts of bravery since and before then, too.

"What are you waiting on, Saiyan monkey?" Frieza's voice resounded through his head.

His legs were tripped out from underneath him, but he didn't fall. A slick, hard, thick tail squeezed his neck, forcing his head to face upwards, his eyes staring through the smoke. But he refused to show Frieza that it was bothering him, clenching his teeth and glaring through the smoke, which wafted away to reveal the nightmarish features of the blue changeling. Goku clenched his fingers into the blue tail, trying to pull it off and away from his neck. He wouldn't fight, but he could still defend or keep himself from dieing needlessly. His eyes tried to look around and behind Frieza, but it didn't show much of a view. _Where's Chi-Chi? I can't even sense her anymore! _

"You looking for your mate?" Goku locked his eyes back on Frieza, just as the alien grinned. "Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...you won't see much of her until you die again."

Goku felt the shock rain on him hard. Chi-Chi...gone for good. There wasn't any way he knew of to bring her back. He couldn't rely on the dragonballs this time; he couldn't rely on anything or anybody anymore. When Frieza slipped the tail grip off and kicked him in the gut as hard as possible, Goku hardly recognized the pain. He surfaced from the base of a mountain, angry and full of grief. It was Frieza's turn to be shocked. The silver glow around Goku proved that he was a Special Saiyan, but...would he be able to use the power? With Chi-Chi gone, the one person he had quit fighting for, would he drop and forget his vow to stop fighting?

The world could change with Goku's decision.

--

Goten: Oh man! (Stops flying and looks back) Dad _knew _he was sending me away when Frieza was right there, but why? Damn it! Why? (Looks toward Gohan's new house) Gohan can handle Cell; he hasn't quit fighting! (Senses Goku's huge uprising of power) Dad, did you... (Smiles and then heads back on his way to Gohan) If father did transform then it _is_ Gohan that needs my help.


	4. Gohan's Song

(A/N: I think I'm going to put the review responses first now that I got the suspenseful cliffhanger at the end...doesn't that sound like a good idea? Yeah, that's what I'm going to do...)

Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Thanks! Are you an Evanescence fan like me? They are the best of the rock groups of today (though I'm starting to think Linkin Park is awesome, too.) Anyway, glad you like the fic. See if you know where this next clip comes from...

Shadow of destruction: First of all, let me just say that I'm not going to answer that first question because...well...maybe you can figure out why. Second question, I do not know how any of the Kai people got where they are; Personally, I wouldn't trust them to handle a problem/fight if the entire universe depended on it. (Okay, I _might_ if it was the _universe _we were putting at risk, but...you get the point.)

_I never conquered,  
Rarely came.  
Sixteen just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
I couldn't wait to get outside..._

Chapter Three: Gohan's Song

The wind whistled through his hair and into his eyes, even though he ignored it. The dew on his feet soaked into his skin, making the grass stick to him. Gohan raised his head after landing, still smelling the residue of his own energy. Pan was just now standing up.

Pan was his daughter, and she was only ¼ Saiyan. So there never had been expectation for her to transform. But she had. And she never would again. Psyfoam had ripped the power away from her, stolen it before she could enjoy its advantages. Pan had gotten a taste of the strong dessert, but someone had ripped it away from her grasp and eaten it whole. Never again would she get to feel the rush, the thrill, the power of being Super Saiyan. Never again. But that was no excuse for her to be as weak as a full-blooded Earthling—no offense to any of his friends that were full bloods.

"Pan, get up; that was one of my weakest blasts," Gohan commanded, keeping his voice stern to try and emphasize the seriousness of this training, even though he was having fun.

He could hear Pan mutter under her breath as she got up, wiping wet grass off her bare legs. It had been a mistake on her part to wear shorts, especially this early in the morning when the sun was barely out. She obviously didn't believe that had been one of his weakest blasts; she had been knocked out of the air because of it. True, he could have made it weaker, but he could have tripled its power and still only have less than half of his true power behind it. Gohan dropped his grin when he caught the fearful, confused, and shocked look in his daughter's gaze when she looked beyond his shoulder.

"Mom..." The cry should have had more force behind it, but Pan had gone weak at the knees, that clearly shown when she fell to the ground, weeping into the grass.

Gohan spun around and nearly broke down himself at the sight of Videl's glazed over, death gaze, yet they still showed pleading, almost like she were pleading to be avenged. Gohan blinked when an energy beam disintegrated his wife's body. His gaze turned harsh, cold, and angry when he saw the creature behind his wife's death.

"Cell...what makes you think you can just walk right into my house and start taking lives? Who died and left you in charge?"

The bug-based android just simply smirked. He didn't appear the least bit worried, even though Gohan had been the one to kill him about twenty years ago. "Psyfoam did."

Gohan blinked. _How could Cell know about Psyfoam? _He better watch his outward emotions. There was no reason to let Cell know his words had fazed him. "Psyfoam never had any control over Earth," he simply stated, his voice cold and hard.

Cell was amused. "Oh, you'd like to believe that, wouldn't you, Gohan?" His head shook from side to side in an attempt to make his nemesis feel two inches tall. "Actually, the opposite is true. Psyfoam controls this planet like he controls the universe, through fear." Gohan shuddered when the words penetrated meaning. Cell went on, his fingers twitching in earnest—probably earnest to kill. "In strength, he could destroy the planet with his weakest energy bomb, if he wanted to. His plan, now that he's come back, is to carry out his dreams of universal domination. Earth will be but the first to fall, and I'll be the one in charge when he leaves to conquer more planets."

Gohan snorted, "We'll just see about that. I'm twice as strong as I was when I beat you."

"Really? Well, I'm thrice that much."

Before Gohan could comprehend Cell's words, he heard a loud rush of air, tasted dirt, and felt true pain. He coughed and spluttered as he forced his way to his feet to glare at Cell, standing but three paces away with a grin. Gohan clenched his fists in anger. _No! I won't allow myself to be beaten by _this _freak!_

He charged forward through the air, and gasped when he came to a dead stop. Cell's fist remained where it was, punched into his gut like a ten fold hammer. Gohan winced as he dropped to the ground in the next second, Cell's foot now on his back. He still couldn't breathe, and he still refused to admit that Cell had grown stronger than him. It was just too impossible; Gohan had beaten this bug apparition before, a long time before, so why couldn't he beat him now? It was almost pathetic.

"Gohan, you've gotten pathetic." Gohan winced as those words hit home, and when they hit they hurt...because it was true.

_Father, I'm sorry I failed you. If I had only trained through my entire life, we wouldn't be in this sticky situation. Now I'm going to pay for my mistakes, instead of forcing you to pay, father. _Gohan got on his feet quickly, his eyes burning into Cell's. He hated that bug abomination; Cell should have stayed in hell where he belonged. Gohan saw his enemy's smirk, and lightened his own mood by smirking right back at Cell, his brown eyes already flashing in victory.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Pan, his daughter, watching this all from the forest, even though she was trembling in serious fear. That was good, though. If she was frightened, she just might run away if he failed, which he was sure to do unless Cell was overstating his power; hopefully, he was. Gohan wanted Pan to have a chance to live, and because she couldn't go Super Saiyan that would be very difficult. Maybe, luck was still with them.

Gohan got on his feet, pulled his hands to his side, and nearly shouted out the famous family traditional attack move. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Cell immediately copied him and their blasts clashed in a bright blue explosion, in which Gohan was forced to shut his eyes and just scream...

_...One arm hung from his side, loosely trailing behind him like a piece of disregarded clothing. His forehead burned in pain from the wound Cell had given him, but he ignored it. He was clam and focused, just how his father had taught him to be; he was wrapped in calm, but on the outside people could see his anger, fear, and dread in his eyes as they stared through the blue light at _his _enemy._

_ The Kamehameha Wave was a powerful attack, a tradition in his family, something his father had passed on. Tears sprang to his eyes at the memory of his father. Goku was dead now, because of Cell's rash action. Goku had been the hero and instant-transmissioned away from Earth with Cell, letting the bug explode on King Kai's planet, taking three innocents with him, including everyone's favorite hero. And Cell had returned. The pest had returned only to kill Trunks before their very eyes, another needless death because Gohan had refused to fight. He felt so ashamed; so, he was going to end it right now with this Kamehameha Wave, even though Cell was fighting back twice as strong with the same, copied move._

Gohan..._ Was that his imagination or was it? _Gohan..._ It sounded like... _Gohan, I'm here, son. Let go; let your own block of your power go; release it all. _It was; it was his father! Gohan was afraid to turn around, not because of what he might see, but because of what he might _not_ see. If he was going crazy in depression, it was still helpful to believe that his father was really standing behind him. _Let go, son...

_Gohan stared off into the brightness of his own Kamehameha Wave. It was getting bigger, but slowly, too slowly. Cell's blast was about to override his and consume it all. He would listen to his father and let go, but only at the right moment; he had to wait for the right moment. _...wait for the right moment. _He wasn't sure if that was his own thought of his father talking to him again._

_ He closed his eyes and waited, feeling the battle out all the way through. Cell was seemingly growing stronger and stronger...he was just about to consume both Gohan and his blue blast and then...something hit Cell and the bug got distracted for just a moment, but that moment was the right moment._

Now's your chance! _His father screamed out, and Gohan actually felt the pulse of Goku's ki signature for a moment, if only for a moment. Gohan opened his eyes and took a step forward, breaking all bonds that held his hidden power back. It all came out in a rush, flowing through his arm and out of his hand in one huge blast that covered the battle arena and beyond. Gohan could actually see Cell split apart cell by cell; he could even hear the bug's laughter turn to a scream of death above Gohan's own shouts, which were surprisingly staying behind his clenched teeth. Gohan had done what his father told him to; he had let go...and Cell was no more..._

...As the blast began to consume him, Gohan listened for Cell's laughter. He flashed his eyes over to the spot where Cell was starting to divide, where the laughter turned to a scream of death. Gohan felt his own cells dividing, disappearing, but he continued to hold out one hand, letting all of his power go in one big rush; his energy left him, slowly becoming a part of the Kamehameha Wave that represented the peak of his sleeping powers, the _true _peak. Cell screamed at the prospect of death as his own bug cells divided and divided and disappeared in the largest blast Earth had ever experienced without experiencing defeat. Gohan welcomed death, didn't even notice his cells disappearing in his own energy wave, and he smiled as the song of his life pulsed through his head.

--

Goten's face was sunburned, his face burning hot from more than just the sun, his tears colder than a winter's snow. The blue wave had dispersed by the time he landed at the spot where Gohan's life had been ripped out of him, his song changed forever. Goten was sure he could still hear the new verses in the wind that really was nothing but a still breeze. The words he didn't recognize, but the tune sounded familiar, a tune for those that knew death was close at hand, or for those who had experienced too much, been afraid of too much, and had finally let it go at the end.

Goten sighed dramatically, sitting on a tree stump with his head in his hands. The ashes of his brother, his sister-in-law, and possibly even his niece scattered about him on the ground in the dust or in the air on the breeze. Vee would surely throw a fit to learn that Pan may not have escaped death. Poor Pan didn't even have a chance if she had been caught in a Kamehameha Wave of that magnitude. Gohan rarely let go, but when he did he produced power beyond that of his Special Saiyan father.

"Gohan...I wanted to say goodbye _before_ you left us, but I guess you'll have to deal with a goodbye after your death." Goten spoke with much sadness and sincerity, his voice muffled. "We will miss you, those of us that survive Psyfoam's return. I pray the dragonballs will still remain, and be in good working order to save all those that have died and all those that will die. Gohan, truth be told I'm scared of Psyfoam, I'm scared of what our dad almost became, I'm scared that Vree won't be here to save us this time. Gohan, why did you have to let go? I was just around the corner; I was just beyond the treetops! I was _this _close!" He let anger enter his voice now because he was mad, seriously mad that his brother had been so impatient. "Gohan, fuck your impatience! This time it led to your death!" The anger left him and the grief came toppling over might heavily. "Why? Why, Gohan, why?" Goten cried into his hands; he hated crying; it made him feel like a weakling. His father was so much tougher; real warriors didn't let grief overcome them. Maybe Goten wasn't a real warrior; he had to cry. Both his brother and his mother dead because he had been in the wrong spot at the wrong time, too far away to be of any use, but close enough to see what happened. He wanted to weep for nights on end; he hurt; he was frightened, truth be told, frightened to death of what Psyfoam would do next; his heart clenched at the thought. Who was next on the list? Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin... Who could he save in time? The answer was no one; Goten was too frightened to fight Psyfoam, especially a dead Psyfoam. Tears fled his eyes and sobs chilled him to the bone, and when a hand touched his shoulder he jumped about fifteen feet into the air.

Vee: Damn! I have a headache! When will my fucking nightmare end? When will Psyfoam just kill Reda and get it over with? I don't have patience for this kind of thing! And where the _hell_ am I? I hate having a headache in a dark place with a mysterious ki signature in the distance. I hate you, whoever you are! Put me back on Earth you mother fucker! I hate being confined in the dark; Psyfoam did that to me when I was younger, and he always had my worst nightmares in the darkness around me. (His voice gets soft and almost schizophrenic-like, shaking just a tad more than he usually shows) I have one too many bad memories of the dark for my liking; GET ME OUT OF HERE!

(A/N: Ahem. Excuse Vee's language, people. When he gets scared, he gets mad, and when he gets mad he really gets _mad_!)


	5. Imaginary Light Faint

(A/N: Sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up, but the next one will be even longer because I have other things to work on (like catching up on schoolwork just before finals xx)! So, enjoy this one; it should be longer than normal, and it's really good; I liked this chapter. Um...I think I talk to much so let me finish by sending out a complaint to my rock radio station for playing Christmas music before Thanksgiving! Where's the rock? What the hell happened to the _good_ rock station!!!!!!! Sorry, people; I had to get that out of my system. Oh! And there's clips from _two_ songs in this one; see if you can get them. )

CMG—Were you just hyped up when you reviewed or do you always act so crazy? If you always act like that, then I can give you some pointers on how to hide from the people in white; they don't come to my house anymore. Anyway, yes the song came from Blink 182 (one of their most famous songs, I might add), but of course you knew that already. Let's see; what else can I say? Oh yes, I get upset whenever I kill any character in my stories; heck, I nearly cried when I killed Psyfoam! (Don't ask) But, you have to remember it is Psyfoam's return, and this time everyone is scattered around the planet, so...easy targets. Bad deal there. Enjoy this next chapter! (I do talk too much...)

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness__  
A little bit of disregard__  
A handful of complaints__  
But I can't help the fact__  
That everyone can feel these scars._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.__  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.__  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming.__  
The goddess of imaginary light..._

Chapter Four: Faint, Imaginary Light  


Supreme Kai sighed again when yet another dead fighter shrugged his shoulders and walked off. There didn't seem to be anybody here that knew what the hell he was talking about, and he hadn't really expected anyone to understand. Not many even knew Psyfoam existed—his existence had been a secret from the very beginning—so why would they care if that demon had returned to wreak havoc? Mentioning Goku or Earth did no good; no one believed that Goku could fail a fight. They were all too arrogant and blind to see what was right in front of their faces. And there was nothing he could do about it!

"Is there not anyone on this Kai forsaken planet that died fighting against Psyfoam?" He shouted in frustration, nearly screaming louder than necessary. Most looked at him warily, lowered their eyes, and walked off without a word. "I give..." His arms midway up in the air, Supreme Kai stopped where he was, meeting the gaze of a well-known warrior. _Pikkon. He should know something. How did he die again?_

The green figure walked straight, his eyes empty of emotion, his face hardened as if frozen in time. Supreme Kai stood to his full height and smiled, but Pikkon still surpassed him. Hell, Pikkon came close to surpassing _Goku_, in height only of course. The green man's turban waved lightly in a very slight breeze, Supreme Kai's long hair moving in the same direction.

"Psyfoam is how I died," Pikkon said simply and the purple Kai felt his eyes widen in shock. _How could I not know that? I've memorized Psyfoam's life as far back as I could take it...When did Pikkon die again? _Pikkon's voice was as hard as his face, never blinking, never stammering. "He was on the verge of destroying my planet, the blast ready to shoot and everything..."

_...He stood as still as he could make himself with fear wanting to turn him to madness. The wind rustled his cape as he gulped down his fear. It wasn't for his life; it was fear for his planet, his kind. He wanted to protect them all, but Psyfoam was just too strong. None of them deserved to die, the planet least of all._

_ Psyfoam was in the atmosphere above, a tiny black speck from the ground where he stood, but Pikkon could still see the evil smirk. Sweat ran down his face at the utter calm on Psyfoam's disgusting face, the stillness of Psyfoam's cape. There wasn't much wind at that altitude, but that cape was a little too still for comfort._

_ Pikkon blinked, all he did was blink, and a huge black energy blast was right in his face. _No! My planet must survive! _He held out his arms to block the blast, even though he knew it to be near impossible. _Confidence is what sways the battle; luck decides which way it sways. _Most of his kind's sayings had proved unreliable in this battle, but this one seemed to shout to stand out. Pikkon smirked and believed in the impossible, believing he could block Psyfoam's attack. Maybe it was the confidence that _did_ sway the battle, but a glowing light in his pocket begged to differ..._

...Supreme Kai scratched his head after Pikkon delivered his own death story. The purple Kai was confused. "What does the glowing light have to do with anything?"

Pikkon's answer held some of his own confusion, but confusion masked by acceptance. _Acceptance of what? _The answer came as quite a shock. All Pikkon had to do was hold up a clear, glowing crystal, and Supreme Kai understood instantly.

"An energy crystal?" He whispered, his voice tight.

Pikkon nodded, his eyes just a tad full of wonder. _Probably wonders how I know. _"It's a very mysterious thing. I still don't know how it works, but it must do something marvelous. Because of this little crystal, my planet was spared even though my own life was taken."

Supreme Kai took the crystal offered to him and began examining it. There were no dents, no scratches, not even a speck of dust clung to it, even though the light winked out for no apparent reason. "I bet my elder will have some idea what this is. And if not, I'll rush to Earth before he can tell me not to." That brought a grin to Pikkon's face, a laughter grin. As Supreme Kai fazed out he realized why. _I sound and act so much more like a child every day I spend with my great elder. No wonder he seems annoyed at me more than usual all of a sudden._

_-- _

Mikirubai (Me-Key-Ru-Bi). That name pulsed through his head as he stared at an open book. The picture of a woman clad in red and black caught his eye. On her forehead, an ancient symbol blared to be known, almost popping out of the book. That symbol; it was an ancient symbol that he couldn't seem to recognize no matter how many times he squinted at it. Lines criss-crossed each other to where it almost appeared to show an 'm' marked over a 'w' inside that symbol. What did it mean? Sometimes he hated the way some ancient occurrences seemed to slip his mind.

The symbol pulsed again, and he was certain the picture changed positions. He wasn't positive she had moved, but now she seemed to be calling or beckoning with one out-stretched hand. Her other hand gripped a strange scepter that boasted the strange symbol and the words: Rah Mikirubai. Mikirubai. He was certain that was her name and Rah was her title name like "Lord, King, Guardian, or Kai," but what was a Rah? Someone of great power, but what? Mikirubai. The name sounded familiar all of sudden. Mikirubai.

"Great Elder?" He dropped the book, startled at the voice behind him. The book burst into dust as soon as his hands lift its pages. One of those magical books, he supposed. The dust would recollect itself and reform itself in about a thousand years, but for now the information was lost.

He turned on the one called Supreme Kai, or Kaioshin, as he would start calling him from now on. "_What _do you _want_? Can't you see how close I was to uncovering a mystery?"

Kaioshin flinched and took a step backwards, his eyes full of sorrowful repentance. That was a shocker right there. Had his voice been that hard? "Sorry to disturb you, but I think I've made an important discovery."

Kaioshin made no move to show or tell his discovery so Old Kai felt the need to press him. "What is it?" He mumbled only with a partial real wanting to know.

The younger Kai put his hand in his coat pocket and drew out a blemish-less crystal. Nothing was odd or strange about it, except for the perfect way it had been cut. Nothing was wrong about it, nothing at all. And that alone was enough to make him stare.

"Sir, I found an energy crystal," Kaioshin muttered, his voice unexpectantly quiet.

Old Kai couldn't help feeling that he should know what Kaioshin was talking about. Something else held his thoughts right now. Mikirubai. That name! That person! He _knew _who that was; somehow, in some back region of his mind he _knew_ that name. Mikirubai. She was a magician, and a very powerful one at that, but _who_ was she? Mikirubai.

"Sir?" Kaioshin sounded confused, yet apprehensive for some reason. _What is he so excited about? He's not going anywhere._

He would have to show this younger generation somehow that rash decisions helped no one. He knew exactly what Kaioshin was excited about, and he was not going to allow it no matter what the younger Kai had in mind.

--

In a far away place, or at least some place dark, a woman clicked her blood red fingernails together while she studied the back of her eyelids. Her black, skin tight clothes were damp with sweat, her breathing irregular, her smooth black hair stuck to her bare shoulders, and her fingernails clicked harder and harder with every breath. A strange symbol began to glow, a bright blue bouncing off in tremendous light waves.

A scepter draped in a blood red cloak began to lift above the ground, the same symbol showing through the blood red, giving off an almost purplish glow. Just as the scepter reached arm's reach, the woman grunted, grabbed her rod without ever opening her eyes, twirled it so the cape flew into the air, stood up, pointed the scepter at the only opening in the room, and finally opened her ruby eyes as dark light fled from her magical scepter.

Her breathing calmed and the glow on her forehead retracted to a simple tattoo-looking symbol. She straightened, the red cloak landing squarely on her shoulders, the scepter standing straight in her handgrip. The letters on the almost cane looking rod were fashioned just precisely so to confused many readers. Only a few lucky souls had ever understood "her" language, her people's language and fashion of lettering. Most of her kind were dead, but one had by chance partway survived; she said "part way" because that "one" had been a fusion.

She walked down the corridor of dungeons that streamed from her throne chamber. A death scream brought her to the side of one of her most trusted servants, a dead servant if she ever saw one. She mourned at the sight of his face, leaning down to give him "life" again. Bartimus had possessed a great personality, one that made her laugh; now he would just be a lifeless soul following her every command. Where was the fun in that? She sparked a power of white magic and forced it down the dead servant's throat. She sighed as Bartimus stood and bowed like all of her other soulless friends in this place.

"You can start the day by cleaning out my throne room; it's starting to get a little dusty." Bartimus bowed and left her presence immediately. She sighed. Once, his personality had caused him to stay and flirt all the while playing the willful servant; she would miss the laughs he had provoked from her, and whoever killed him would pay in their own blood.

She stood up, her forehead symbol glowering brightly. She knew exactly who had killed Bartimus; who else but an escaping prisoner? Long ago she had sworn that the Saiyan fusion that went by name of Vree would feel pain at her touch for stopping her conquest to save Psyfoam. She had been so close then; so close! And just as her plan finally began unfolding now, her favorite serving man killed by one of the Saiyans that created Vree. She had underestimated him before; she would not do the same again.z

--

Vee shivered despite his earlier bravery. He swam in a sea of darkness, a sea that had appeared out of nowhere and drowned him in the dark. His limbs he could feel were stretched out in a harsh position, and his stomach was pressed against a hard surface but floor, wall, or ceiling he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of much of anything now, except for his fear of the dark. _Calm down, Vee. Psyfoam's not here; he's dead; he can't hurt you anymore. Damn it! Where's your Saiyan pride? _Calm _down!_

"Look what I've caught; a little fly in my big web!" The woman voice sounded angry coming from above his head, real angry. Vee gulped; she was right. Stretched out as he was, and her towering him as she was, the analogy of fly in a spider web worked perfectly. He hated being helpless!

Suddenly, a wind rushed up underneath him and threw his body hard and flat against another cold surface. With the unseen gag in his mouth, his scream was cut short, but somehow he still managed to bite his tongue and taste his own blood. He wanted to see; he wanted to know who this strange woman was. He wanted to speak; he wanted to say what he thought about this. And he hated to admit that he needed help. _Reda! I need you! _Maybe the plea would make it, maybe it wouldn't, and Vee wasn't sure what he hoped for.

Something cold touched his bare cheek, moving down to slide around his neck, beneath his chin. "I hate you," the woman whispered, her voice in his ear. He had to be on the wall now; it was the only logical place. The blade—it _was_ a blade—continued to play around his face, threatening, in several different ways, his death for certain. _Reda!_ Fear had never gripped him so much. Some power of dark magic—it had to be magic, and it _was _dark—held him flat against a wall, his eyesight was denied him, his voice was denied him, and a woman who most certainly _had _to be insane threatened to kill him with a playing blade while she whispered in his ear how much she hated him.

And she began laughing. She was insane; no sane person could laugh like that. "I am sane, you fool, more sane than _you'll_ ever be for sure. Just because a person reacts differently than you does not mean they're insane or you sane. In that sense, no one is insane and no one is sane." She paused, "Well, there's always an exception, and how I wish I could save Psyfoam from insanity."

Vee felt his eyes open and the gag in his mouth disappeared. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark—and it was slowly—he spoke, putting his mouth to work. "How do you know Psyfoam?" That was the most important question to ask; Reda would've agreed, if his life had not been threatened. _Idiot! Why not ask what color the sky is? It's just as helpful as knowing this woman's relationship with Psyfoam._

"I spent two-thousand years training to be a savior of the universe, and then they created Psyfoam. And he ruined it all because of his pride." He could now see a blurry shape shaking back and forth. "Pride is a sin you know." Vee blinked. _Pride? A sin? _"Yes, that means you have lots to pay."

And just as Vee's eyesight came back, electricity jolted pain through his body and he was blind again. He screamed in his own writhing agony and he breathed in disbelief when he was allowed a break only to hear her laughing in pure enjoyment. He forced his eyelids to open all the way and for his teeth to grit against the pain, but when he saw the name on the woman's stick, symbols and all, his concentration left him and he became swallowed up in the sound of his own piercing screams.

Darkness filled his eyesight, but he knew the electricity jumped out of his body, yet to him it was only imaginary light. That name; that title. Rah Mikirubai.

He knew that name.

--

Reda: I'm sorry, Vee; I hear you, but...I can't...sense you. You're too far away, Vee! Where are you? I can't come anyway. Trunks needs me more right now; Psyfoam's destroying him!


	6. Whisper

(A/N: Um…sorry for the long wait? Heh…I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter again. Someone just needs to remind me that when I _do_ get computer time I need to spend a little more on typing my stories and a little less on chatting to various people. Yeah, so that's my excuse, and the fact that I haven't been allowed on the computer for quite some time. Anyway, on with the story. No one cares about what I have to say.)

CMG—Exciting? Soon? ……Maybe…

Amy—YOU ARE AWESOME!!! All right, I just had to yell. Um…Ash the Wanderer? Yeah, I like…Consuming Madness, Cruel Hearts, Seven Deadly Sins, Atrocities, um…I don't think I have a favorite. They're all awesome. He's my favorite fan fic. author at the moment. AND YOU'RE MY FAVORITE FAN!! YAY!

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear._

She beckons me  
Shall I give in?  
Upon my end  
Shall I begin?

_ Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end._

Chapter Five: Whisper

Trunks coughed as he rolled along the pavement, feeling the simple and the not-so-simple scratches on his clear skin. He had small ripped holes in his pants and half of his jacket was gone, making a bloodied arm clearly visible, the wound caused by a not-so-simple scratch. Psyfoam fought dirty, but of course Trunks already knew that, if not exactly from first hand experience.

He stood up, gathering energy into the palm of his hand and in one movement he thrust his right arm forward, sending the energy at a dead enemy. Trunks felt serious pain from a knee in his gut and he groaned as he heard the explosion from his energy blast crashing into a stray building. He glared at Psyfoam as he coughed for the hundredth time that day, and then he collapsed on the bloody pavement, at the feet of Psyfoam.

Trunks put his hands on the cement and forced himself back to his feet. He couldn't give up; he wouldn't give up; he _refused_ to give up! Oh, but it hurt like hell! Every joint in his body felt sore, especially his knuckles. When he managed to punch Psyfoam it felt like he was punching the hardest metal in the universe with the power of a two-year-old human behind his attack, which in simple terms meant it hurt like hell. _How can Reda, Vee, Goku, and even my father stand to fight with Psyfoam? I can barely get a simple punch to have an effect! _

Trunks fell backwards, leaning against a not-so-sturdy five-story building. He could feel the sharp, shattered glass sticking into his now bloody back. He felt the pain, but his legs refused to move. So if Psyfoam decided now was a good time to attack, Trunks would be dead in a matter of seconds, if it even took _that_ long to die by Psyfoam's fist.

"Trunks, do you want your sword back?" He looked at Psyfoam as the demon flipped his sword from hand to hand, point to hilt.

Trunks gulped and shut his eyes when Psyfoam threw the clear metal sword forward. He heard the ringing in his ears and slowly opened his eyes to see that the blade had missed his head by a simple inch. A simple inch! Psyfoam was toying with him. He was doing his best and Psyfoam was _toying _with him! For the first time since he had transformed to the second Super Saiyan stage, Trunks felt completely and totally helpless.

Trunks stared into the black eyes of his enemy and shivered. He didn't know enough about Psyfoam's eyes to begin with, but he had learned from Reda that black was the worst. Psyfoam must be _real _enraged right now. _Reda, please stay away!_

"Get away from him, Psyfoam!" Trunks grimaced at that voice. He loved her; yes, he loved her, but that was why he didn't want her here. _No, Reda, get out of here; I hate to say it, but you can't beat Psyfoam alone; you need Vee to make Vree and that's the _only_ way to destroy Psyfoam. You know it and I know it, Reda. So leave here now and don't come back until you bring Vee with you!_

Psyfoam had turned away from Trunks and was now ignoring the young Super Saiyan. Trunks saw Reda's wink, shook his head, and gave up on it. Sighing, he dropped his meager hold on the transformation and fell to his knees as his purple hair fell in front of his face. Psyfoam's laugh filled his ears.

"So, you _did_ come like I knew you would. Where's Vee? Or could he care less about his older nephew?"

Reda growled, a shining silver glow surrounding her defense transformation. "Vee is where he chooses to be, and I have no control over his choices, Psyfoam. You should know that by now, though, after all these years."

Trunks shook his head, but forced himself to watch. Vegeta struggled among some tight rubble where Psyfoam had thrown him earlier; the Prince of the Saiyans was just about as bloody as his son from the fight. And now that Reda was taking over the battle, Vegeta had relaxed just a bit; at least he had relaxed enough to recuperate from holding his SS3 transformation, just the same as Trunks.

Back to the battle between Reda and Psyfoam, which had started with Psyfoam's enraged attack. Reda blocked a hit, but it was a hard block. With Psyfoam's punch, Trunks could imagine the pain, but Reda kept it coming. She blocked every attack, even with her arms getting red. She needed to attack. She needed to attack whenever Psyfoam slipped in his defense, which should happen at any moment….

Lightning struck from the sky, hard, fast, and _loud! _Trunks covered his ears, but he smiled at the vision of a smoking Psyfoam. Reda smirked, too. Her so named Silver Lightning had to be her only effective physical attack, which was pretty pathetic for a super warrior. No offense to Reda, but she needed to either find a way better defense mode or find some impossible way to hurt the enemy with defense.

Psyfoam knew Reda was no good without Vee because of the need for attack. He also knew Reda's weakness. And as a result, the minute he healed from the lightning wounds, he was pounding Reda with all the anger of revenge in every single attack. And Trunks was more or less forced to watch it all, to watch Reda get brutally beaten by the worst nightmare of the Z-gang.

At the end of the beatings, Psyfoam was out of eyesight, but Reda lay on the ground before him in the worst condition he had ever imagined of the Saiyan body. She looked like an angel, beautiful even when she was two breaths away from death. Trunks would mourn her death; mourn it more for his loss than for hers, which was surprisingly selfish. But with Psyfoam returning to his eyesight, Trunks believed that since Reda was gone, Vee had disappeared, and Goku had left the life of a warrior...they were all doomed; the Earth and everyone on it was simply doomed to death by Psyfoam's own energy.

--

Vee cried out for the last time that night; he would refer to the darkness as night because there seemed to be a lack of outside time here. He fell to the ground, still feeling the hot electricity running through his veins. He only _thought_ he knew torture; this was worse, much worse. He _hated_ electricity!

"I have had my fill of satisfaction now." _Oh, good for you._ "But that doesn't mean I'm finished punishing you for good." He could feel the hatred in her voice. Mikirubai, his old enemy, Vree's old enemy, was way worse than Psyfoam. _No! No more electricity! Please, no, _anything_ but that!_ Mikirubai laughed, but Vee still breathed hard in fear. "Fine then. I won't punish you anymore; you've broken for me, and that's all I wanted."

If she had said that but a few hours ago, Vee would've scoffed and denied it with one of his immature jokes. Not now, though. Now his immaturity was over, at least in front of those with more intelligence than he. Vee nearly broke down crying at his loss...nearly. It was a part of his personality that he had lost, and he would miss it, but he had to move on; he had to find out exactly what Mikirubai wanted.

Vee decided to speak, even with his face on the cool stone floor and his muscles still snapping with extra electricity. "What's next, Mikirubai?"

Surprisingly, she didn't laugh like he had expected, but took his question seriously. She pulled him up by the back of his jacket and put a cool arm around his shoulders, keeping him on his feet, but whether she did so by accident or on purpose he did not know. "Vee, I have part of my revenge complete." _Only part?_ "Yes, only part, but your half is complete so do not be alarmed."

Vee breathed in relief. "Then does that mean I'm free to go?"

This time she did laugh as she began leading him towards a bright light. His legs began to work again and he could actually feel the crick in his neck. "Vee, I did not go to that disgusting planet Earth just to get revenge on you. I went to save Psyfoam."

Vee stopped walking altogether, but she moved her arm and continued walking toward the light. "Why would you want to save that bastard?"

Mikirubai stopped, her blood red cloak moving in the breeze from a hidden air vent above her. Her long black hair moved too, but she ignored it. Vee watched as she began to study her staff, running her finger through the ancient runes and the symbol of the Rah, a lost group of sorcerers. How Mikirubai had survived the destruction of all magic folk, Vee was still not sure. Not even Vree knew the answer to that one.

When Mikirubai spoke, her voice was full of memory and sadness. "I was once the highest of the Rah, greater than my teacher. I was prepared to be a hero of the universe, ready to submit to the plea of the Kais, to answer their call for a hero. But when I went to submit, I was told that I was too late and a greater being than I could ever become had been created. Psyfoam had been created.

"I learned where Psyfoam spent most of his time, and I visited him. We got to know each other, we even became closer than friends that night." Her voice cracked and a drop of water fell from her eye. "The next day he had disappeared, and when I learned that he had fallen to the horrors of Empty Space, I was heartbroken. He promised to be with me forever, and look at what he became!" Now she was angry. "I can't love something like _that_! But…" Her voice turned soft again. "It's not entirely his fault. I know the real Psyfoam is still there, somewhere underneath all that evil.

"Do you see what I'm asking you, Vee? Help me save your worst nightmare from his insanity. Help me save Psyfoam."

Vee stared, his eyes just huge in shock. When Mikirubai turned to face him, Vee cringed at the sudden mental picture in his brain. "You had sex with Psyfoam?"

Mikirubai rolled her eyes. "Yes, before he was consumed with emptiness. I know it's hard to believe, but he was not always evil and ugly, Vee; will you help me save him?"

Vee blinked hard. _Talk about a hard decision._

"I know this is difficult, but I can promise to give you something in return." Vee looked up at her, following her every movement as she sat down in her throne. A lifeless figure walked aimlessly around the area, tidying up every little mess in the room, and Vee shuddered when he recognized that figure as the stupid idiot he had killed when he had finally managed escape; that was freaky, seeing a dead person walking around like that. "Vee, from what I've learned about you, your ultimate goal in life is to be better than your rival, Reda."

Vee snapped back to Mikirubai, ignoring the living-dead guy. "Yeah, so?"

The sorceress thrummed her blood-red fingernails against her staff, and the symbol on her forehead began to glow. Vee took a wary step backwards; his memories told him that glowing symbol meant she was embracing her magic. "I can teach you the magic of the Rah, but you have to choose which kind of magic you wish to learn. Dark magic is used for attack, while white magic is used for defense and healing. Either one will make you greater than your rival, but a special one will grant more power than your heart's desire."

Vee blinked, "Sure, I'll learn magic. How about dark…no…" Vee stopped himself, actually thinking through his decision first. "Reda's slowly learning how to attack, but I've learned nothing in defense. What good would more attack do if I can't touch her?" Mikirubai grinned. "I wish to learn defense, speed, and healing so I can beat Reda at her own game. Teach me white magic, Rah Mikirubai!"

The immortal sorceress smirked, her eyes glinting with the evilness of a cruel plan, but Vee did not see. "So be it."

_Once he learns the way of the Rah, I will not have to worry about Psyfoam dying by Vree's hand because Vee and Reda will no longer be equal. I will save you, Psyfoam. My love will return to me._

_-- _

Vegeta: The time has come for me to save a low-class baka warrior. As much as I hate to admit that she is more important than me, it is true, because only Vree can defeat Psyfoam. Psyfoam, prepare to battle the Prince of the Saiyans!


	7. Numb

(A/N: Um…I don't have much to say…so…Cheese rules!)

Amy—Updates come as fast as I can type them, and I've got a project to do during the weekend for school, so updates will take even longer to show up on the site. Ah! No! It's not fair, is it? LOL. Yeah…again, you're my favorite fan, so keep 'em coming, girl!

Chapter 6: Numb

_I've become so numb…  
I can feel you there.  
I've become so tired…  
So much more aware._

Goku sighed as he dropped the Special Saiyan form. It wasn't so much as a strain as transforming to Super Saiyan was, but it took more of his strength to let go of all that power than to actually grab it in the first place. That was an odd feeling. It used to be second nature to let go of his power when he wanted to, but now it almost seemed like he didn't want to leave it. He felt safer holding all of that power, all of it ready to leash out, ready to use on anyone that threatened him, anyone that was not Psyfoam. His power was great—it got rid of Frieza easily—but just not great enough to defeat Psyfoam.

So he sighed when he let the transformation leave, hiding back a sob. He hated Frieza—who _didn't_ hate Frieza—especially after what he did today, though. Frieza had forced Goku back into being a warrior, with Chi-Chi being the innocent victim that died to force him back. And more than likely, it had been Psyfoam who had planned the entire set-up.

With Psyfoam returning, Goku knew it would only be a matter of time before he was forced back to living like a warrior again, but he had wanted to spend just a few more moments with his wife before he was forced back. Goku had never dreamed they—Psyfoam, Frieza, who cared exactly who planned it all—would use Chi-Chi's death to force him to use his power, playing with his emotions just enough to tick him off; he had guarded against everything else.

Goku stared at the still smoking ruins of his house and let the tears fall. That was his life, disappearing there, flying away in smoke. His house, his wife, his oldest son…Psyfoam was really hitting him where it hurt now. If Goten left next there would be nothing left to live for, nothing.

As if thinking about dead family had cursed the remains of those still alive, Reda's ki dropped significantly. She must be battling Psyfoam now, without Vee. Curious as to why he couldn't sense Vee, Goku delved deep to search hard for his sister's best friend, his friend's brother. Vegeta became clearer, as had Trunks, but both were losing ki fast, if not at such a significant drop.

Goten and Pan could be felt toward Gohan's new house; their kis seemed numb, as if they had both witnessed Gohan's death, a tragic event for Pan as much as Goten; both were begging for comfort and both were giving comfort.

Goku reached out further, feeling the kis of all the people of Earth, feeling the worry in almost every ki signature he came across. Piccolo's kis was tensed, not the same tension-filled feeling his ki gave off when he was training, but a calm, mournful tensed; that must mean that Piccolo had felt Gohan's death and was mourning it calmly like only an old teacher could. Krillin was also an easy pick-out. The strong human was in his "normal" state, his ki not moving from its stable position, but Krillin was growing more worried by the second; Master Roshi was as calm as a stone could…Goku smiled as the old hermit's ki reached a bright state, showing shock for sure; so, they were just now learning about Psyfoam's return on that island.

Another ki tugged at him, the ki of his father, Bardock. Insisting that he needed more training, Bardock had lugged off to travel the Earth with his two sidekicks: Kerchak and Dresco. The threesome appeared to be doing well with keeping identities secret and still learning about the Earthlings' way of life, most likely training as they went. Bardock was a good man, a good Saiyan; Reda said their father had changed a lot in all those timeless years as a prisoner of Psyfoam. Bardock had changed for the better because he didn't remind Goku of a ruthless Saiyan at all. Bardock didn't remind him of anyone or anything; he was just Bardock, his father.

Goku let go of his senses suddenly without finding Vee. Reda's ki was disappearing from his senses completely when he let go; she needed help _now_ whether Vee was alive or not. That young kid would be very helpful, but Goku would not wait on Vee forever. Reda needed help _now_!

His energy surrounded him and he blasted off toward West City, toward Vegeta, Trunks, Reda, and...Psyfoam.

--

Goten looked at Pan, their eyes connected, and the nodded. Gohan was dead, Videl was dead, Pan was feeling alone because Vee's ki had now disappeared as well, and Goten was about to take up the responsibility of being her uncle. Pan needed comfort more than he did, and…

The son of Goku stood up suddenly, feeling someone else's ki drift away on the wind. Pan looked up at him, her innocent black eyes asking him what he had felt. Goten sighed with the wind as he felt the numbness in his heart—numb because of the shock at seeing Gohan's death.

"It's Reda," he said, his voice floating along the last breeze of the changing wind. Pan blinked, asking another question in those innocent, numb eyes—she was numb with depression the same as he was. "She went to help Trunks fight Psyfoam, I think, and because Vee's not there she's getting beat."

"Then she needs our help." Pan's suggestion sounded like something he should have said, but he had refused to say it for some odd reason.

Goten sat back down on the boulder after feeling his father's ki lift off and travel toward Psyfoam. He shook his head, feeling the numbness. "What can we do? When it came to power you and I got the weak share. If my father can't fight Psyfoam, if Reda can't even defend herself against Psyfoam, what can we do?"

The slap hit his cheek hard and he stared at Pan with shock and confusion. The numbness was gone from Pan's eyes and in its place was irritation. Irritation? "Don't you even _start_ thinking like that, Uncle Goten! Reda needs our help and if Trunks is there, then Gotenks would give great help. Come on! I'll go by myself if I have to, but _I'm_ not the one that has to fuse with Trunks."

Goten blinked. Pan really did have a brave heart, and she _knew_ her power was no good against Psyfoam. And she still insisted they fight Psyfoam, _try_ to save Reda, _try_ to save the planet. "Why, Pan? What's the point?"

Gohan's daughter crossed her arms and glared at him, the wind blowing stray grass blades into her black hair. "The point is that we're going to show Psyfoam that no matter what he does we won't give up. Don't you see what he's trying to do, Uncle Goten? Psyfoam is trying to force despair down our throats and make us swallow it willingly. Well, I say we cough it out at him, trust to hope, and show him that the Z-warriors _never_ give up, even when death threatens us or the ones we love. He expects us to fall, to stay here and despair until he enslaves the planet and it's too late. If we fight him in West City it'll be the last thing he'll expect."

Goten blinked and then smiled, getting on his feet. "You're right, Pan." _You're right and now I see where you get that youthful bravery._ She smiled back, but turned to West City with a frown and Goten did the same as soon as he saw a smoke cloud rising in the distance.

--

Goku: We did it once; we can do it again, Reda. Don't give out on me, yet. We _need_ you, now more than anything. I'm coming, sister. Wait for me.


	8. Too Much Violence

(A/N: Well, sorry this took forever. I had to find a good enough song, and then I had to decide whose view I was going to do this in. So...excuses are good!) 

Amy--My most favoritist fan. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. What am I saying yes to? I have no idea. Sorry this was so sloooow; it reminds of AOL. Slooooooooooowly updating, sloooooowly.

Rika--Reda bashes Rika over the head with Trunks ME WANT MORE TFOSD NOW!! Did I get the message across? Do you want me to bug you with more reviews so I can get your attention? How long have you kept your audience waiting? ME WANT MORE NOW!!

_Can't count all the eyes that stare  
can't count all the things they see  
she kills with no life to spare  
just victims are left to bleed  
one drink and the pain goes down  
soft shadows lay by her feet  
lay soft as you slowly drown  
lay still as you fall asleep  
(fall asleep)_

Chapter 7: Too Much Violence

The wind blew her hair back as she looked out at the smoke cloud forming above the city. Reda was over there, getting destroyed by Psyfoam. She knew it, even if she could barely sense it; she knew that Reda was in trouble.

Goten stood beside her, his worry plain and clear. He was scared. She was scared, and they were both scared for the same basic reason. Psyfoam had returned. Gohan was dead. Neither one of them was sure if Goku was ready or willing to fight. Reda was failing. Vee had disappeared. Hope seemed lost. Psyfoam was in control this time, and their numbers continued to dwindle.

She knew the risk of meeting Psyfoam head-on right now. She knew the risk that lay before her, but because of the blood that ran through her veins she was ready to face her fears. She was prepared to fight, even though she knew that transforming to the Super Saiyan stage was now beyond her. Psyfoam had stolen that ability from her, taken it as soon as she felt the first exhilaration of the wonderful transformation. Never again, though, never again.

"Pan, we have to go now. You were right. Even if Psyfoam kills us and even if he destroys Earth, we'll still send our message; it's the message that counts in a weird sort of way." Goten took a deep breath, his hair waving in the wind that brushed against both of their faces.

She nodded, cringing at another explosion from the city. They were really fighting now. "Yeah, let's go."

And with that last word, she took control of her energy, forced it beneath her, and flew up into the air; Goten followed quickly. The wind rustled through the grass below, making that weird whooshing noise as the two Saiyan hybrids flew off toward West City. The wind played with her hair, making Pan wish she hadn't left her bandana behind; it did come in handy more often than she could count. The black streaks brushed against her face, messing with her vision as she tried to focus on the buildings up ahead. She could feel Psyfoam's power growing as each second took her closer to the impending doom that came with fighting Psyfoam. And then she felt Goku's power near. They weren't going to be alone in this fight after all; they weren't going to die alone.

After what seemed too short a time, the buildings of West City were below them; the smoke cloud had disappeared into the atmosphere, but it was quite easy to see where Psyfoam was just by following the destruction.

The people of West City had all escaped by now, but a few stragglers remained. Pan watched as the stragglers finally decided it was time to leave. Running wouldn't help any of them; this was Psyfoam they were talking about, a very angry Psyfoam if he had returned to commence in revenge. Grandpa Goku was going to have trouble, and that fact alone was enough to make her shiver.

"Pan, we should land now before Psyfoam notices that we're close. It may not have any affect, but if we sneak in on him we just might have a chance at causing some damage to that lunatic." Goten's voice was full of worry; he was frightened; he remembered Psyfoam just like it was yesterday.

She remembered Psyfoam just like it was yesterday. She remembered losing her Super Saiyan powers because of that bastard. She wanted revenge on that creature. Revenge was her only reason for truly wanting to fight Psyfoam. She craved to have that power again, but she never would. That monster had stolen her power right out from under her feet just when she was learning how far she could take her power.

She landed on the street behind a fallen building with Goten falling in next to her. She looked around the corner and held back a gasp at the sight. Reda was on the ground in the distance, either dead or unconscious. Pan hoped it was the latter. Reda did not need to die any time soon. Trunks was kneeling beside her in a protecting posture, but his blue-eyed gaze seemed to be completely focused on the battle even farther into the distance.

An explosion erupted, the tower of a one-time great city mall fell to the ground, and then Psyfoam crashed into her sights. He looked exactly the same, the same old evil monster. His black cloak was still when it should be moving and it was moving when it should be still. Pan liked the color black, but not when Psyfoam wore it, especially not when Psyfoam wore it.

"Vegeta!" The monster hollered, a spot of blood trickling from his mouth.

Soon after Vegeta came into view in all his SS3 glory. Pan blinked at the smirk on Vegeta's face, and then blinked again at the blood still falling down Psyfoam's chin. Vegeta injured Psyfoam! But how? That got her thinking. What if Psyfoam wasn't as strong dead as he was alive? That would be good. No, if the impossible were true, it would be great.

Suddenly, Vegeta's smirk was erased and he turned quickly to look to his left, Pan's right. Psyfoam had a similar reaction. The monster's heated eyes moved to his right, but a laughing smirk filled his face. Goten's hand touched her shoulder. "It's my dad," he explained.

Pan's own view soon consisted of Goku in his Special Saiyan form when she turned to look toward her right. Goku stood among the rubble, his gaze hard, yet full of sorrow. The gold, silver, and bronze just pulsed off his body; he was a Special Saiyan and he was at full power. Pan felt her smirk form on her face. With Psyfoam at condensed power and Goku at full, they had a definite chance to win this. So, why was Psyfoam the one grinning and Vegeta the one frowning? It should be the other way around.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Goku. Now if you'll just stand there, I'll be with you in a moment." Psyfoam said, moving his gaze back to Vegeta and completely ignoring Goku.

Pan expected her grandfather to suddenly attack Psyfoam from out of nowhere, sending that monster straight back to hell. Or at least he could have yelled something defiant back at those commanding words. But Goku did neither. Instead the Special Saiyan hero nodded his head, and leaned against the sidewall of one of the few buildings still standing, keeping his form steady and constant.

Pan felt her eyes pop out of her head, felt her mouth spring wide open. "What the hell is he doing?" Pan whispered into the silence that came before Psyfoam and Vegeta began fighting again.

She turned to Goten who slumped up against his own wall and slid down, putting his arms on his knees. "Dad's prolonging the inevitable as long as he can, or maybe he's hoping against hope Vee will show up and Reda'll wake up and fuse like they did last time. We all know Vree's the only one who can defeat Psyfoam."

Pan lowered her eyebrows, suddenly angry. "Coward," she muttered.

Goten heard her. "What?" His voice was shaky, confused.

Pan felt like spitting or throwing up, but the words came out by themselves. "I said you're a coward, and so is Grandpa Goku. Trunks is frightened to death, using Reda's fall as an excuse not to fight. Even Vegeta has fear in his eyes! You're all cowards!" She squared her shoulders and jumped out of hiding into the clearing, gathering her energy all around her. "Psyfoam! How about fighting me? I'm no coward!"

The world around her seemed to freeze. Trunks looked up in shock. Vegeta puffed out of his SS3 form at the sight of Pan. Goten blinked once, twice, three times in pure dumb confusion. Goku called her name, trying to get her to back out of the fight like they had all done. Psyfoam stared at her with cold hatred, his eyes an icy blue. I will not back out of this, even though all the other great warriors I know are true cowards at heart! I'll show them all.

It took a while to notice her anger, her rage, her pissed off look, but the blood leaking from her clenched fists showed her how pissed off she was. Recognizing the anger as a way to boost her power, Pan took the rage and embraced it, sucked it all in. And then it happened.

Pan felt more anger than ever before, more rage than she knew existed, more power than she thought possible. She was pissed off, and she had the power to take it out on someone, whoever she saw first. Her eyes searched and she found Reda and Trunks. One comparison at their power was all it took for her to know she needed a boost.

The power came-it was there-but she had to dig deep to find it. And to dig deep she needed to let her screams of rage loose on the world. She heard buildings collapsing, innocent people in the distance crying out, a whoosh of air rushing by her ears, and still she continued to push through to the deep hidden power.

When it was over, Pan felt more alive than she ever had before. Forgetting that she had revenge to let loose on Psyfoam, Pan took to the air to follow after the hovering power levels of Trunks and the dozing Reda. She looked for her prey, jealousy suddenly finding its way into her confused emotions.

Her eyes found Goku, who looked seriously confused now, his Special Saiyan form having left him. Vegeta met her eyes and then suddenly seemed to jump. "Kakarot, get your sister out of here. Hide that bitch or something, but unless you want her dead in her sleep you'd better find some place to keep her safe!"

Goku blinked, turning to his friend, "Why, Vegeta?"

The one time Prince of the Saiyans pointed a finger accusingly at Pan. "I've seen this form before, somewhere. It's not the Super Saiyan form, but Black Saiyajin, a form reached by releasing all anger and rage at once. Pan must have been pissed at something, and now that she's in the jealousy stage, she'll try to kill off every female she sees. You worry about violence sometimes, Kakarot. Well, now that you've got violence looking you in the face what're you going to do about it?"

Pan just let the smirk come. "If you stand in my way, you'll both be dead before you hit the ground."

Below, the remains of West City were reduced to almost nothing, and Psyfoam was nowhere to be seen.

--

Bardock: Something weird is going on here. I could almost swear that Psyfoam is about to come into view. Holy shit!


	9. In Too Deep

(A/N: Ahem. Again, sorry this took forever to come out, but now that I've got an outline and I know exactly where I'm going, it shouldn't take too long to write out now. Oh, and, for another excuse, I'm writing an original story about Reda's non-DBZ adventure, like where she _really _came from. Uh, yeah, so, I've come to enjoy excuses…)

Amy: Yay! The next chapter is up! I take forever sometimes, I know…

Rika: lol Go Kitai:/ My computer doesn't like your name Kitai…DESTORY MY STUPID COMPUTER! And then you can buy me a new expensive one.

Lionpire: Here's the "more." I can't let you run out of air, now can I? That would be horrible.

_Maybe we're just trying too hard,  
When really it's closer than it is too far…  
Cause I'm in too deep  
And I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head  
Instead of going under  
Instead of going under_

_Instead of going under again…_

Chapter 8: In Too Deep

The wind rushed through the trees, blowing against three wanderers on the beaten path. Bardock let his brown cloak wave behind him against the wind. Something caught his attention in the wind, the smell of ash and fire and of pure evil. He knew exactly who that smell belonged to because of his experience in Psyfoam's prisons.

He turned back to his two companions, nodded at the all-too-obvious question in Dresco's eyes. "Psyfoam's on his way here at this very moment. This is the impossible happenstance that we trained for, Kerchak, Dresco. Don't let me down now after all of our adventures on this planet."

Dresco nodded his head, his blond hair bouncing against his blue face, and then the odd fairy-like creature stole off the road quickly, hiding in the deep murky shadows off to the left. Kerchak commenced in a quick bow, his gold eyes gleaming dangerously as he sped off into the forest on the right side of the road. After his companions were situated, Bardock began walking forward down the dirt road, keeping his view ahead.

Psyfoam appeared in the distance, but Bardock kept on walking. The wind tugged at his cloak roughly, but he pushed on forward. Psyfoam's features became clearly distinguishable as the two closed the distance between them, but Bardock continued on his inevitable death march. He only halted when he could clearly see the rainbow effect in Psyfoam's strange eyes, and by that time the demon was but a few pages away.

"So, why did you retreat from the obvious fight with my son?" Bardock taunted, trying to insult the disgusting monster.

Psyfoam sneered, "Nice try, but I didn't retreat. My influence is hidden in little Pan's new form. She can't fight the temptation and power of the Black Saiya-jin transformation, so she'll keep those idiots busy for me for a while. I am much more interested in learning if you improved at all."

Bardock took a step forward, scowling, "You're too overconfident, Psyfoam! Just because a Saiyan has not transformed does not mean he or she is weak. Your lessons fall flat, but I promise that my lesson to you will remain engraved in your brain forever!"

Psyfoam smirked, "You talk big before the first punch is ever thrown, just like any other stupid Saiyan!"

And that was how the fight began.

Both Psyfoam and Bardock pounded out with their right fists, and both hit their mark. Simultaneously, the two flipped backwards. As soon as his feet touched ground Bardock drove his fist forward and charged again. But as expected, Psyfoam faded away from vision only to fade in on the Saiyan's right side and punch out.

Bardock felt himself fly through the air and ram into a hard oak tree. Blessing his luck at not crashing through the entire forest, he jumped forward again, his eyesight centered on the dark colors surrounding Psyfoam: the black cloak that waved without the wind, and the darkness in his multi-colored eyes. Even Psyfoam's _aura_ was blacker than night itself!

He gulped once, knowing full well he was only buying time for his son and daughter, and all their friends who needed every second to regrouped and recuperate. He was just a distraction, which was all right with him since he had planned to distract. Every second that Reda needed to find Vee and fuse, Bardock would help supply.

With a yell he charged forward once more, flinging his right fist out to aim at Psyfoam's jaw. He expected to miss; he expected to be flung into the air or at least knocked off his feet in pain. What he didn't expect was for Dresco and Kerchak to come out of hiding and step in as a distraction. While the two friends plunged on top of Psyfoam, barraging the beast with surprise attacks from every angle, Bardock completed his charge.

The old Saiyan blinked as he watched Psyfoam bounce on the ground and flip over so that his face was in the dirt road. Kerchak and Dresco took the opportunity presented to them and jumped on Psyfoam's back, one foot each on the evil bastard's head, pushing his face even further into the dirt.

"It would appear that my allies always stay by my side through thick and through thin, Psyfoam, which is something you certainly can't say." Bardock felt the smirk slowly form on his face, feeling the sweat drip from his hair to his cheek as his facial features changed.

In a snap Psyfoam was on his feet, kicking the fairy-like Dresco and the yellow-eyed Kerchak to the ground. "Things are not always what they appear to be, something you Saiyan's need to learn desperately."

And with a simple wave of his cloak Psyfoam forced the two closest friends Bardock had to fly through the air. The evil being reached out two hands and slaughtered Dresco and Kerchak in one giant energy wave. _One simple save of that thing…I just now may be understanding why he wears that black cloak. It's not only a work of darkness, it's a work of evil. Darkness and evil are almost the same, but not quite. Still, Psyfoam does keep proving me wrong._

Bardock grabbed his own dusty cloak and then let it go, letting it fall off of his body. He clenched his fists as his feet spread into an attack position. The growl on his face remained hard. He was really getting sick of fighting this demonic being.

"Psyfoam, why can't you just die and let us be?" His question was supposed to be low enough to where Psyfoam shouldn't pick it up, but the bastard did anyway.

And he laughed while he answered. "Three reasons, Bardock," Psyfoam said as he clenched his right fist and lowered his eyebrows to look serious. "One…" A large fist hit Bardock in the gut hard, making him fall to his knees as he panted for breath. "I'm already dead. Two…" A big ugly knee knocked into his chin, making his tongue bleed as his teeth clamped together harshly and his head jerked back, popping his neck. "I'm out for revenge. Three…"

Bardock saw a great flash of blood and then darkness consumed him as he fell through an emptiness, feeling the mental rush that the soul feels after leaving the body.

--

Psyfoam: This is way too much fun.


	10. Young and Insecure

(A/N: …You don't even want to hear my excuses this time.)

Lionpire: You must be dead by now. It's been about two months since I last updated. CPR! We need CPR over here!

Amy: Thanks to you, I have forced myself to write the next chapter. Here you go. (And it's probably going to take another two months for me to update again).

_You, going through this stage__  
It's a restless age__  
Young and insecure__  
Still, there are doubts to fade__  
Moments to be made__  
And one of them is yours_

**Chapter 9:** Young and Insecure

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! Vee! Here, let me show you how you're _supposed_ to do it," Mikirubai shouted in exasperation as she got up from her throne and walked over to the circular disc-shaped area where Vee stood in _his_ perfect formation.

He sighed as he dropped the form, scratching his head as his teacher walked up to be in his face. Mikirubai grunted at him and then showed her version of the perfect formation. She placed her feet to where they were one in front of the other about three feet distance apart from toe to heel. Her blood red cape fluttered as she moved her arms to the position where one arm guarded her face and chest while the other arm was peeled back as if ready to attack.

"_This_ is the correct position to approach the enemy with an attack using defensive maneuvers," Mikirubai told him, assuming a very good I'm-the-teacher-so-I'm-always-right voice.

Vee sighed again—she had really taught him how to sigh in a matter of hours. "How can you attack using _defense_? I don't think that makes any sense at all. I mean, Reda uses defense and I use attack. That's the way it's always been. You can't combine the two and be better than us. That's why when we fuse we're the best."

This time Mikirubai sighed, "Vee, do you want to learn White Magic or not?" Vee nodded his head emphatically. "I do." 

"Then you're going to have to follow the steps exactly as I say. Not all magic spells have words that go with them. We are the Rah; we fight with defense and guard with attack." Vee raised an eyebrow in confusion and Mikirubai stood back up to full height, shaking her head. "In other words, the Rah learn to use both attack and defensive maneuvers in their fights. For without both there is no guarantee for a win."

Vee crossed his arms at his chest, turning his head away in disagreement. "Puh. Yes there is. I've won a fight with attack moves, but I see no reason for learning defensive magic except for the fact that it'll show Reda that I am the better of the two of us. There is no possible way to win a fight without attack, but it can be done without defense."

The sorceress opened her mouth as if to say something else to contradict her student, but a male's voice entered the flow instead. "Actually, there are several ways someone can win without attacking. Many a great battle has been fought and won using only defensive maneuvers."

Vee turned his head in the direction of the new voice, his eyes blinking as they crossed in front of the brightly glowing throne. He blinked again when a figure entered the room wearing the common white robe of Mikirubai's several zombie servants. This man did not look like a servant or anything like a zombie. Vee smirked when he saw the confused look on the sorceress's face. Someone had intruded her lair without her knowing it, and had only been caught because he showed himself. That was a real kick in the ass. And, adding insult to injury, the intruder was a Saiyan, judging by the brown monkey tail hanging out behind his back. Ha! Now that _had_ to be a huge insult to "Ms. Perfect Rah Mikirubai." Wait…another Saiyan?

The words popped out of his mouth at the exact same time that Mikirubai found the breath to speak. "Who are you?" They both asked synchronized with each other's voices.

The Saiyan with the princely hairdo—Vee lowered his eyebrows suspiciously at that—gave a grin that nearly split his face before he opened up and spoke. "I was once known as the third prince of a now dead kingdom." He gave a little bow, clicking his heels together when he stood straight again. "However, now that both the kingdom and the planet are gone for good, people have begun to call me by my true name."

The silence that followed gave Vee the time to think it through. He nearly jumped when he discovered who this strange Saiyan was, but Mikirubai beat him to the punch, at least with using her voice. "Which is?"

That gave Vee the moment he needed to speak the name out, and when he did it came out as a shocked exclamation. "Vege! Little brother, you're still alive! And still…young."

Vege smiled with a happy nod. "I'm honored that you still remember me, Vee, after all you've been through with Psyfoam and all." 

"You know about that?" Vee asked, looking everywhere he could but at his brother.

Vege's voice didn't sound as happy as before anymore. "Yes, I do. I stood off in the background as you and Reda destroyed the civilizations of some of my only friends. I have wandered alone for years—so long I can't count—visiting places like Empty Space and Time Chambers for training; therefore, I have lost many a year in my time of wandering."

Vee opened his mouth to say something and then found that he had to close it again. He had so many questions he didn't know where to begin. _Empty Space? Time Chambers? Holy Shit! I killed off his friends?_

"What do you want?" Mikirubai asked scornfully, showing her utter distaste for Vege, probably because he was a minor Saiyan.

Vege glared at her, a glare full of such hatred Vee found himself having to tear his gaze away. That look was almost worse than Psyfoam's eyes—almost. Vee shuddered in spite of himself and then forced the courage in him to come to the surface.

Mikirubai and Vege were both giving death glares now. Vee knew he had missed something important. "Great what did I miss?"

Neither one answered his question, but Vege did give a reply of some sort. "Murderer," he said, aiming his scornful words at Mikirubai. "You're a liar and a murderer! I came here for revenge, to stop you from completing your plans to save Psyfoam; I came here to end your power, and to get revenge for all the crimes you've committed against me!" Vege was now standing inches away from the sorceress, spitting his hurtful words in her face. "But before I can stop you, my favorite brother falls under your leadership and now I'm forced to watch and wait until you decide he's trained enough to set free."

Vee's eyes bulged out at that. "Set free? What do you mean by that? I'm not in any position to be 'set free' of anything or anybody. I chose to stay and learn magic and I can leave whenever I want."

Mikirubai surprised him with a grin and then a full out laugh, but it appeared that she was completely ignoring Vee's statement, replying only to Vege. "I wondered when you'd be back, Little Vege. It's been so long since we last slept together I thought you had forgotten about me." It seemed that she was ignoring Vege's statements about her crimes and his revenge. She touched him with one of her blood red fingernails, coaxing him with flirtatious movements and such.

Vege shuddered once at her touch, but then fought it and moved back a step. "No, I won't fall to you again, Mikirubai. I'm not here for your pleasure so you can forget about Psyfoam!" He was backed up against the wall now, staring at her close figure with shaking eyeballs that showed his fear of past experiences, but he remained defiant. "I was young then. I know better now."

"Well then, it's a little late for you. But Vee's still young."

At that, Vee started to freeze up inside. He knew where this was leading. He was beginning to understand it all now. Mikirubai wasn't helping him. She was…

"No! Leave him _out_ of your disgusting ways. Don't touch him, Mikirubai. I swear if yo…"

The cunning yet beautiful sorceress stopped Vege's words with a kiss. Vee shuddered and looked away. His brother…his once younger, but now older brother…had been and probably still was Mikirubai's…sex…slave. He shuddered again. That was just plain disgusting!

"Vee…young one…don't you want to know what it feels like? It's such a rush. I'm sure you'll love it."

He looked up, almost unwillingly, and saw Mikirubai standing right in front of him. Vege was sitting on the ground against the wall, breathing hard, sweating heavily and moaning. Vee shuddered again. _No, no, no…I don't want this. It's wrong. I thought I could trust her!_

Her eyes hooked his and he found himself frozen at the realization that Mikirubai was worse than Psyfoam…way worse. She got close, personally close. Psyfoam had never done something like this…well…not even to Reda, as far as Vee knew. "I…I…I…" He wanted to tell her a flat out "no." He wanted to say that she was the sickest person he had ever met and that he was officially leaving this place, training or not.

She stopped him, her fingers running along his chest, the fingernails cutting off his shirt. He reached out ready to slap her away and found that his own hand had betrayed him, as it was now caressing her body gently. He tried to draw back before it was too late, but her voice brought him closer. "Come on, Vee. You're so young and insecure it's crazy. You need to have the experience before you try it with the person you really love. I can give you that. I can make you old and secure, just like I made Vege. You wanted to train, remember? Well, I get something out of it, too."

--

Goku: What's going on? Why does Pan have a black aura around her? Why is Vegeta looking like he's ready to fight her? What is happening to everybody? We're falling apart; it's not just me. Everyone falls apart if I give up. I know that now. They need me. They need me to…where _is_ Psyfoam?


	11. I Won't Forget

**Author's Notes: **Ahem… (Runs away and hides) Don't kill me. I didn't mean it. I just…had…severe writer's block and lost interest in my fanfiction. But I'm back, right? I mean, at least I didn't leave forever…I wonder if anyone is still willing to read this.

-

**Reviewer Responses: **

Lionpire: It's been longer than 2 months. It's been longer than 6 months. Well, if you're still willing to read I'll try my best to write both my fanfiction and my original fiction. It will be difficult though.

DH88: Thank you so much. If you're still waiting for me to update, I've finally answered the pleas. I AM BACK AT LAST!

-

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up _

_And be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

Chapter 10: I Won't Forget

Pan floated in the air, her black aura flashing around her. Her eyes were red, dangerous red. And the _power_ that was flowing from her body…

Vegeta had never felt something so radical—not from a Saiyan, not from Pan, or even Goku. Black Saiya-jin was a horrible transformation—it ruined one's own normal mental thoughts and emotions. It turned someone completely inside out and left them like a slave to power, left them in a box of insanity. The need to have power drove one to transform in the first place, but if the Super Saiyan transformation was not possible, then the body had to change somehow to hold all that energy. Otherwise, the person would die from the force of it all.

Pan did not realize this though. She was already way too far gone. She had thought of good reasons to need the power, but the way she reached it was what killed her—or what _would_ kill her if she couldn't find her way back to them, if she couldn't control it. But…Vegeta had never heard of anyone controlling the Black Saiya-jin transformation. Super Saiyan was tough enough to control as it was. Black Saiya-jin…near impossible.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked him, confusion obvious in his shaking ebony eyeballs.

Goku had dropped his Special Saiyan transformation, losing his special connection to unimaginable power. _Special Saiyan. Bah! Why can't I ever surpass him—it's like fate itself hates me!_

They were all staring at Pan now, confused, and frightened, but only frightened because of Vegeta's reaction to it. If the Prince of the Saiyans was worried about this new transformation, _some_thing had to be dangerous about it.

Shaking his head, Vegeta moved his eyesight to the left a bit just enough to see Trunks staring speechless at Pan, and Pan staring with jealous eyes at the unconscious form of Reda. "I said get Reda out of her! Do you want her to _die_, son? Get her _out of here_!" He screamed out the last part, forcing himself to go Super Saiyan as he did so.

He knew he would have a difficult time defeating this new Pan. Black Saiya-jin was a powerful transformation. Perhaps if Goku wanted to fight in his Special Saiyan form…No. That was out of the question. Asking Goku to fight Psyfoam was hard enough. Asking him to fight his own granddaughter…definitely out of the question.

"Goku, leave with Trunks and Reda. Trunks can't take care of himself anymore, much less his own girlfriend. If Psyfoam were to come after Reda, she'd need someone who could actually protect her. You are the only one among us that has the ability to survive a fight against that bastard—you, Reda, and Vee. None of the rest of us can dream about such a thing." It was different admitting all of this, admitting his own weakness. He knew he wasn't the strongest anymore. He accepted it. Now, all he could do was fight for a reason, fight for a just cause. Well, this was honorable enough for him—fighting Pan so Goku wouldn't have to fight his own relative.

Goku sighed as he looked at his granddaughter, eyes sad and tired. Goku was sick of the warrior life; he was still tired of being a hero. "All right, Vegeta. We'll leave." _It's what you want to do anyway._ "Come on, Trunks. Stop staring like a frozen chicken and let's go."

"Go? Why would you want to go?" Pan asked, her voice crushing the words so hard so as to sound evil. Vegeta inwardly shuddered. He didn't like where she was going. "We were about to have some fun. Why go?"

Before Goku could move, Pan launched out, gathering an energy ball in the palm of her hand and throwing it at Reda. Trunks, unable to see the move, unable to move himself, did not dodge away from the blast at all, but instead let it hit him and Reda both. _What's wrong with him? He's frozen stiff. What the hell is going on?_

Since no bodies fell, Vegeta felt himself grow sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He had just floated here and allowed Reda and Trunks to be…

"What the _hell_ is going on?" He shot up at the voice, feeling a familiar power enter into his senses again. He smirked.

Goku laughed. "Reda! Welcome back to us!"

Pan floated in the air, the black aura growing. "I can't believe it. The bitch actually woke up."

"Bitch? Who you calling a bitch, you bitch!" Reda's form flew out of the smoke, her hair flashing silver and her power skyrocketing through the roof. She charged out and punched Pan straight in the face, throwing the lost girl through the air a couple of feet, only to chase after her with a rush.

"Reda! Wait!" Goku called out, his hand grasping at the lines of energy his sister left in her wake. He hung his head low and whispered into the wind, "Don't kill her. She's not gone forever."

Vegeta shook his head, plainly not agreeing with his Saiyan friend. "I don't know, Goku. Not many people can remember themselves after a transformation like that."

"Father, where's Psyfoam? I…I have a bad feeling about…"

"Shut up, son. We all feel it. Psyfoam seems to be busy with someone else right now. Let him be. Don't let him cloud your judgement. You nearly let Pan kill Reda! If she hadn't of woken up just in time to save your ass and hers—you would both be dead right now! What's _wrong_ with you?"

Trunks looked at him, shrugging, the wind coursing through his lavender hair, peeling back individual strands that got stuck to his sweaty forehead. Vegeta didn't pay attention to him, focused instead on the distant battle between Reda and Pan. The girls were going at it hard, shooting insults as well as energy, throwing punches as well as foul language. First Pan was knocked off of her soapbox, and then Reda was; they almost seemed equal. That was a scary thought. Pan in her Black Saiya-jin equal to Reda's Special Saiyan…

Goku got the first word in edgewise. "You know, if Pan's this good in this form maybe it's not such a bad thing after all…"

Vegeta shook his head and nearly pulled out his hair at the thought. "Are you crazy, Kakarot?" The Saiyan name slipped off his tongue before he could think, earning a painful wince from Goku as unwanted memories returned to him. Vegeta didn't let it slow him down. "If you let Pan keep that transformation she could die! That's too much power for such a small body to control, isn't it obvious? She's lost herself! She won't ever be the same! She's forgotten everything!"

In the cold air, Goku spoke with ice in his words. "No she hasn't. She can't have. She will remember. Reda's going to make her, and if Reda doesn't succeed…then I'll force her to see the light, even if it means brushing her up against death. You remember a lot of things before you die."

Vegeta sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking out at the battle commencing before him. "Yeah…I know."

-

"Come on, Pan! Don't forget who you are!" She yelled, kicking out at Pan to throw the girl off of her for the fifty-millionth time today. She was attacking more now than she had in all her eighteen-some-odd years of life. It was difficult to keep her concentration focused because every time she attacked she remembered Vee—and how he had deserted them all when he was needed most.

Vee, wherever you are, I hope you realize how much I want to kill you right now. You never were one to be a coward. Where the hell did you disappear to?

A pain in her cheek reminded her where she was, and she put all thoughts of Vee to the side in order to focus back in on the fight at hand. She grabbed hold of Pan's wrists and powered up some more, feeling the special energy coursing through her body. She felt very powerful right now—and she needed more… No, no…_I can't think like that. I've got to control this thing!_

"Pan, remember who you are! You're the granddaughter of Goku, the daughter of Gohan. You're a Saiyan! You can't give in to your transformation. You have to embrace it and control, bend its will to your own, not let _it_ control_ you_!" She wasn't sure if her words were getting through. The only response she kept getting from Pan was a "fuck you" and other obscene phrases which did not need repeating.

Now, however, Pan had to struggle to get free of Reda's grip. Reda had her held fast. Their eyes connected and Reda saw the truth—she saw how lost Pan was right now, and she dropped her tight hold with her shock, only to receive a painful punch in the gut. Bending over, squeezing her stomach, about ready to puke, Reda blinked back tears of pain and hurt.

She's lost. She really is lost. Goku, I'm sorry. I can't save her. Dammit, Vee, where are you? 

And then she had the idea hit her. Vee! Of course! Pan had feelings for Vee! It was so obvious. Why didn't she think of this before? _It's like, 'duh, Reda.' _She blinked, having the odd feeling that she had heard Vee's voice in her head. That had been happening a lot lately, hearing things like she was still fused with him. It was weird, but maybe…in a way…they had never really and truly separated. Maybe…Vree still existed in essence.

Reda shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about Vree. Now was the time to be saving Pan's self. "Pan, girl, listen. What about Vee? Don't you love him? Are you going to let yourself forget about him?"

Luckily for Reda, that comment hit the mark. Pan froze, a ball of powerful energy gathered in her hand, prepared to throw it at the doubled-over Special Saiyan. "Vee?" Her voice rasped out, sounding like the real Pan. "Forget…Vee?" A tear fell from the girl's eye, and then suddenly, the black aura began to disappear. The aura shrunk in size until it all around just completely flicked out of existence. "I won't ever, ever, _ever_ forget Vee! Don't even kid around like that again, Reda. Don't even kid…"

Reda laughed, standing back to meet Pan's eyes from a distance. "I won't, Pan. I promise. Never again, all right? As long as you don't freak out on us again."

Pan didn't reply; she kept staring out into space, as if she were thinking deep. Finally, with a little poke from Reda, she spoke again. "Where _is_ Vee, Reda? He just disappeared. Shouldn't he be here by now? Wouldn't he want to fight? Where _is_ he? I miss him…"

-

Vee: I hate Mikirubai. I hate her fucking guts. She won't leave me alone – and she won't let me leave, either. She doesn't want to help me beat Psyfoam. Vege knows something that I don't. Dammit, I feel so left out! Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on around here!


	12. Confusion

**Author's Notes: **Yes, well…I may be back, but I'm still a low updater. And I still love excuses. And my original fiction is still so much better and more important, since that's the great works that will actually win be some money in the future. Oh, and if you are a metal fan go find some Symphony X – very good stuff.

Psy—Yes, I am back. Yay! Let's all rejoice! I can't believe you're still here! Still having fun on this site? I'll have to look at what else you've managed to conjure up while I've been away. -.

_A time will come_  
_When all we see  
__In the end it's just a game._

_Time will tell  
__When all these things  
__That have come to pass  
__Still remain…_

_Symphony X _

**Chapter 11: **Confusion

It was dark. He was breathing heavily. It hurt to move. He felt used and abused, shivering like a little kid in a dark corner. He sat with his legs curled up, knees up to his chest, head buried in his resting arms. He took in another painful gasp of air and coughed, turning his head to get a whiff of good oxygen, tears brimming at the corners of his vision.

"Vee…" He didn't hear the voice. He wasn't listening.

He gulped down precious air, still breathing heavy and deep. Memories of what Mikirubai had done to him flooded through the gates of his mind. He scrunched up into an even tighter ball, shuddering at the evil thoughts.

"Vee…" He heard the voice this time, lifting his sweat-soaked head and tear-brimmed eyes to stare into the mature gaze of his younger-by-birth brother. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder and he flinched away at the touch, not enjoying the fact that he was pressed into a corner. Vege sighed. "Vee, there's so much you don't know about me. I know this is the worst time to be telling you, but I plan to leave soon, whether or _not_ someone tries to stop me."

The last part of the sentence was aimed at someone else and Vee looked beyond Vege's shoulder to see Mikirubai squatting down in the middle of the painted circular figure on the ground, the woman's long blood red fingernails tracing some other symbol on the floor. She looked up, smirked slightly when her blood red eyes caught his innocent black ones, but faced Vege with a sigh, halting the tracing of the figure to tap her fingernails against her chin.

"Now, now, Vege, you know that _you_ are allowed to leave whenever you want. _You _came to _me_, remember? I told you when I first brought you here that all you had to do to be free was find a way out, and I wouldn't chase after you."

Vege snorted and muttered under his breath, "Kept me here over ten years, though."

Vee blinked, growing more curious by the second. "It took you that long to find a way out?"

Vege swerved to face him, eyebrows raised. "Why don't you go outside her safety barriers and try navigating through the different realms of Empty Space. It isn't easy. One wrong step and…" he snapped his fingers once before finishing the sentence, "…you're on the ground reliving your worst nightmares in a tragic state of depression."

Vee felt his mouth gape open. He couldn't help himself. "Empty Space? We're in Empty Space?" He gulped when Vege nodded sadly. "So, you're telling me that Mikirubai is just like Psyfoam in essence only female and full of magic? And when Psyfoam saved me and Reda from the planet's destruction Mikirubai 'saved' you? And as Psyfoam trained me and Reda, Mikirubai in turn trained you? Only, you escaped from her, going into Empty Space without…" Vee paused, not able to say anything else.

Vege sighed, looking deep into his brother's eyes, a gaze of experience coming through to Vee's confused mind. "In a nutshell, yes, that's basically what happened." He paused, seeing Vee's question in the shocked eyes. "And yes, I know how to navigate the Realms of Empty Space."

Vee blinked many times, staring up at his brother with wide eyes and new respect, feeling very much like a little child seeking an explanation from an older brother. "You…you can navigate Empty Space? How? How is that possible? How does it work?"

Vege shook his head and sighed. "It's complicated."

When Vee didn't reply, Vege reached out with a helpful hand and pulled his brother up to his feet, placing a strong hand on Vee's thin, bony shoulder. It was odd being older than his older brother, being more experienced, being the one offering comfort. It should have been the other way around, but time had screwed with them—in more ways than one. Vege could feel tears of sadness forming in his already misty eyes.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?"

The words hit Vege hard. They were the exact words Vege had spoken to Vee all those long years ago, the very last words they had said to each other. Only now it was reversed. Vege nodded sadly, trying to force a smile like Vee ha done to him as a little kid. He failed miserably.

"Don't leave me, brother," Vee muttered, falling onto his brother and gripping him in a tight hug.

To have been favorite brothers, like best friends, for just the few short years Vege had been alive—somewhere in the neighborhood of three—and then to have been separated for what seemed like an eternity. To have found each other again, only to go in separate directions…Vege reached around and hugged his brother back. It was hard on both of them.

"Vee, you have to be strong. Mikirubai's going to be a huge bitch for however long it takes you to finish your training."

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the Super Bitch herself. "Awe. So sweet. I hate goodbyes, but we might as well go to the exit so we can do this the proper way."

In a flash the three of them were at the front of Mikirubai's fortress. Vege and Vee were no longer hugging. In fact they were separated by a clear white force field, which operated as the exit and entrance to Mikirubai's blood red fortress. Vege kicked at the ground, now on the outside of the bitch's castle, seeing his brother as a fuzzy figure through the force field. He cursed loudly but no sound came back to him.

He was in Empty Space.

_  
Well, I guess I better go find that chick—the one Vee can fuse with. Mikirubai plans to make Vee stronger than that girl so the two can't create Vree, but if I manage to train her enough in the _Dark_ Magic…I think I can counteract whatever Mikirubai's planning. Oh, but jeez, my brother has to go through hell in the process…_

_I hate my life._


End file.
